Mystica Prime: Cybertronian Warrior and Healer
by Mystica Prime
Summary: Ever wondered what it would be like not knowing who you are or where you came from? Mystica wonders that...Join her on her adventure to find out the answers to all of her questions & find her purpose amongst out favorite band of Autobots & Decepticons
1. Chapter 1: What am I?

Note:** This all takes place 5 years after Megatron was brought back to Cybertron. Prowl NEVER died, but was badly injured to the point of being dead. The All-Spark was restored, but then disappeared and hid itself. Starscream is dead.**

Chapter 1: What am I?

Tears streaming down her face, a teenage girl, no more than 16, runs down the beach of Lake Erie. Pumping her legs and breathing hard, Mystica darts blindly for something, or someone, to comfort her. All these years, the secret had been kept from her and she finally found out. A large cut on her left wrist slowly bled a light blue liquid, data boards and circuits could be seen from the large wound.

_-Flashback (earlier that day)-_

"_You're so ignorant, Mystica!!" Liam, her angry father shouted._

"_I am not! I did what you told me!" Mystica cried._

"_I never told you to steal that liquor!" he shouted back at her, grabbing a nearby knife._

_Backing up against a wall in the small shack, she shook at the sight of the man coming closer to her and the tightly gripped knife in his hand._

"_I never stole it!! I…I…don't even know how it got in the bag!!"_

_Liam's face was red with anger. He was crazy! He was drunk! Ever since his wife left him, he was that way. Grabbing Mystica's arm, he pulled her away from the wall and threw her to the ground, standing over her._

"_I should've NEVER followed your crying sounds!! I NEVER should have brought you back here!! You disgrace me!!! rrrAAAAAGH!!!" Liam yelled, and bringing the knife down. Mystica was able to bring her left arm up to block his attack, cutting her wrist on the sharp blade. Screaming in pain, she kicked Liam and he fell to the ground and laid still. Mystica got up quickly and looked at her injury, expecting to see blood. She gasped at what she saw. Looking at Liam, who began sitting up, with wide eyes, She whispered "You lied to me……" and then ran outside._

Collapsing from no air and weak legs, Mystica fell on the cool sand with the lake water gently lapping on her cheek. The slowly falling tears suddenly began coming again, and she began to sob. Slowly sitting up, she gazed out into the lake and the sunset. Recalling what had just happened, she knew that Liam wasn't her father.

"What am I?" she wondered out loud. "Am I a robot? Where did I come?" she thought to herself.

Mystica brought her knees to her face and continued to cry. A secret far too great, and yet Liam kept it from her. Just thinking about even seeing that horrible man made her cry harder.

Mystica clutched the crystal heart around her neck. For as long as she could remember, she had this necklace. She never knew who gave it to her, only that she had it around her neck when Liam found her. Mystica looked out into the slowly setting sun, and wondered if there was someone that cared about her, someone that missed her and is looking for her…………….

A large, grey mech sits on a stone throne, looking around his throne room. A large symbol was above his head and it had an eerie, purple glow to it. It was the Decepticon symbol, and the mech was none other than the evil and ruthless Megatron, himself. Bored out of his processor, he decides to go and look at the surveillance screens……until an alarm goes of.

"Blitzwing!! Lugnut!! Come to me!!" Megatron orders. The tri-face and one-eyed bots came running. Bowing before Megatron, Lugnut asks "Oh Grand Master! What is it that your gloriousness desires?"

"Just get up and look at the screens. High All-Spark energy has been detected. It must the All-Spark." Megatron hissed.

Blitzwing changed his face to his intelligent Icy face and walks over the large monitors.

"hmm…..interesting…." said Icy. "Ze All-Spark energy zat was detected, My liege, iz not ze All-Spark at all. Far from it."

"Well…then what is it?!" Megatron demands.

Changing to Hothead, Blitzwing says "It iz a puny Organic!!! I vill crush it!!"

"Oh Most powerful Megatron! I will get the organic and retrieve the All-Spark!" Lugnut declares.

"Are you that dense, Lugnut? You fool…Blitzwing just said that it is not the All-Spark" Megatron says. At that moment, the image of a girl came on screen. She was sitting on the beach. "I will get her. She wouldn't dare defy me." He says with a smirk. And with that, Megatron transformed into a helicopter and flew off.

Standing up on shaky legs, Mystica wipes away her tears and stares at her bare feet. She sighs and then walks along the water line of the lake. Still staring at her feet as they moved, her mind was filled with questions. "What am I? Where did I come from? Was I built?" were the questions that danced in her mind. "Will somebody tell me what I am!?! ANYBODY!!" Mystica shouts angrily. Soon, a whir of helicopter blades are heard, and Mystica turns around to face the nearing helicopter. She squinted her eyes, staring up at the windshield of the helicopter. There was no pilot! It was one of those giant robots! But weren't they gone???? Didn't they leave earth??? Forgetting all about her own questions, Mystica turned and ran further down the beach just as the helicopter began transforming. Looking back, she screamed at what she saw. The robot was flying toward her. She tried to run faster, but was stopped rather quickly while getting a face full of sand. Mystica had tripped on a rock and landed face first on the wet sand.

"Ow……." Mystica moaned as she sat up. But as she sat up, she saw a rather large foot on the ground before her. Looking up, she dreaded what she saw. The robot stood there, towering over her and looking at her with red, narrowed eyes.

"Give me the All-Spark and I may let you live." Megatron demands.

"Huh? What's an All-Spark? Who are you?!" Mystica replies

"Don't play stupid with me, organic! I am the mighty Megatron! Leader of the Decepticons and rightful ruler of Cybertron!" Megatron shouts. Mystica shivered, but then stopped and continued to look up at this Megatron.

"I'm not being stupid! You're the one whose got his circuits in a bunch pal!" Mystica shouted back, getting a burst of courage. "Hey…wait a second. Weren't you taken back to this "Cybertron" and imprisoned?" Mystica questioned.

"That is correct, child. But it appears that I outwitted the Elite-Guard and Cybertron itself, don't you think? Megatron hissed, bending down to eye level with the girl.

"Yes. I suppose your right. Well…whatever this All-Spark is, I don't have it and You're just going to have to leave me alone. I'm too busy trying to figure out what I am." Mystica says in a monotonous way, showing her cut to Megatron. Then turning and walking away, she sat down a few yards from the large robot and began to cry again. Megatron's optics soften a bit as he looked at the girl. She was Cybertronian! That's why she gave off All-Spark energy, but quite a bit more than a normal bot would, if she was a robot. Suddenly trying to shake off the soft thoughts, he tried to think of a way to make the girl talk. But his processor kept going back to the crying female. Sighing, we went over to her and sat down. Reaching over as gently as his Decepticon hand could, Megatron began to stroke Mystica's back. Flinching at this sudden gentle touch, she looked up at him with teary eyes.

"No one has ever done that for me before. Not even my fath….Liam. Not even Liam." Mystica said quietly, remembering the horrid man.

"Did this Liam give you this wound?" Megatron asked, referring to her arm. The bleeding had stopped, but it was giving off electric sparks.

"Yes………he did……" Mystica replied. Fresh tears began forming at her eyes. Normally, Megatron would want nothing to do with humans. With a soft look in optics, he gently picked her up and held her in his hand.

"Come, Child. I will take you with me and you will stay in my base." Said Megatron, optics still soft as he looked at the young, organic-like girl. Mystica looked into the bright red optics and gave him a small smile. Megatron then got up and started flying towards his base, with Mystica gently cupped in his hands. "Tell me your name. You now know mine."

"I'm Mystica."

Lugnut had been pacing back and forth for nearly 2 hours after Megatron had left.

"AUGH!! I worry for my master! And yet I know he will succeed." Lugnut muttered to himself.

"AhaHaha! Lugnut lovez Megatron! Zat iz so cute!" said Crazy Blitzwing, watching the other mech pace.

"SILENCE FOOL!! I am his most loyal servant, therefore I worry about him." Lugnut says.

Soon after, Megatron lands inside their base. In order to hide his feelings for the girl, he had a gruff look on his face as if he didn't succeed.

"Oh Master! You have returned! You were successful, my liege!" Lugnut exclaims. Megatron glares at Lugnut and then rolls his optics.

"Yes I was." Opening up his right hand, he revealed the girl. "Her name is Mystica and you are to treat her as you would me." Kneeling down, Megatron allows Mystica to slide out of his palm and stand in the middle of the room. Looking up and the 3 robots around her, she felt more "at home" than scared. That is, until Lugnut readied his gun.

"Lord Megatron, shall I terminate this organic to get the All-Spark?!"

"NO!!! You will not lay a hand on her!!" Megatron shouts. Suddenly scared by this outburst, Mystica ran and hid behind a nearby rock. "Now look what you did, fool! Put that gun away before I rip it out of your arm!!"

"Forgive me, Lord Megatron...but do you….care…for this human?" Lugnut asks.

Walking over to the terrified girl, Megatron kneeled down and held out his hand.

"That is none of your concern, Lugnut." He coldly said. Mystica walked over to the large hand and sat down on it, and was brought up to optic level with Megatron. "Come, Mystica. You will stay in my quarters. Whatever you need, I will provide it."

"Then lets start with some sleep. I've been rather sleepless these past few nights" Mystica says, feeling more secure in the mechs hand. Although she felt small on the ground, Mystica was taller than most teenage girls would be. She nearly covered Megatron's Palm.

"Blitzwing…Get the child something to recharge on" Megatron says.

Switching to Hothead, Blitzwing says "You vant me to serve zis puny organic!?!?!? I vould ratha go offline!!" turning away and crossing his arms. Then switching to his Icy face, he looks back at Mystica and Megatron. "Oooh….Alright. But only for you, Lord Megatron." As Blitzwing walked to their storage room, Megatron rubbed his forehead and sighed, and then set Mystica down gently.

"Come. I will take you to my quarters." Megatron said, quietly. Mystica gave him a small smile and he smiled back as they began walking through an extremely oversized hallway, or so Mystica thought. Looking around, as they passed several large doors, there were symbols on the walls, Cybertronian symbols.

"_I've seen these before…..I know I have…but…where?" _She said to herself. Not watching where she was going, she bumped into Megatron's right leg when he stopped in front of a door. After the door had opened, it revealed a large room…..which was nearly empty. There was a large bed like structure near the back wall and a large screen on the left wall. There was a large stone desk and a chair by it.

"So this is your room? Its so empty." Mystica says, looking around.

"Yes It is. Blitzwing will be coming with something for to recharge on soon." Said Megatron, walking over to the large screen and sitting down. Mystica began walking about the room, eyes wandering aimlessly. There was nothing much to see, until her bright blue eyes saw more of those symbols on the back wall.

Suddenly her crystal necklace began to glow and it pulled her to them. Most of the symbols were damaged and couldn't be read, but Mystica began tracing her index finger over one of them……and it began to glow bright blue. Then Mystica's eyes turned the bright glowing blue the symbol was, as well as her left hand. Almost as if she knew what to do, she put her hand on the wall the all of the symbols there pieced back together and began to glow as well. Soon the room began to shake, and Megatron turned around to see what Mystica was doing. His optics became wide as his room became covered in the blue glowing symbols. Broken bits of rock, glass, metal and other materials began flying through the air and landing in different parts of the room.

Mystica's hand then stopped glowing and her eyes became normal again. She blinked a few times and shook her head. "Megatron? What just happened?" she asked, looking around the once tattered room. No longer was it covered in broken bits of this and that, but everything was as it was before the space bridge broke down…….

"What did you do?" Megatron asked, still somewhat appalled at what Mystica had done.

"Well….I was hoping you knew. Because the last thing I remember was tracing this symbol and then……nothing." Mystica replies. Megatron just looks at her, trying to think of possible answers. He had never seen anything like this before. He had heard of it, yes, but actually seeing it happen, no.

"You must be a healer……" Megatron said quietly. Mystica looked rather confused at the large mech as he got up to come over to her. "A healer is a Cybertronian that can reverse ANY damage done to anybot or anything. In this case, you fixed up my room and….."

*KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK*

"LORD MEGATRON!!! The entire base was shaking!!" Lugnut exclaims, banging on the door.

"And now everyzing iz fixed!! Even za Space Bridge!!" Hothead Blitzwing adds.

Megatron opens his door and the 2 other bots came in. Mystica still looked royally confused.

"OK!! Soooo….what am I?!? I have no idea what happened and you all are just standing there with gaping mouths!!" Mystica says, frustrated.

Megatron soon speaks up "My dear, Mystica…..You are a Cybertronian Healer. Your power comes from your very spark and you have the power to heal anything…..You are like us….."

Pondering what the large mech had just said, Mystica Looks around the room and at the robots around her. Only one word came to mind……. "Cool."


	2. Chapter 2: Can I have this dance?

-3 months later-

"Yo dawgs!!! O.P.!!! Ratch!! Bee!! Everyone!! I've got some sweet new fo' you ta' dig ya'll!!!" said a white sports car, driving in to the Autobots base. Optimus Prime, Ratchet, Bumblebee, Sari and Bulkhead came into view and stood near the door of the old warehouse.

"What is it Jazz?" Optimus asked.

"Ya'll know 'bout dat sweet new club, right? And how they was lookin for a DJ?" Jazz said, after transforming.

"Yeah, Yeah, yeah…..Get on with it kid!" Ratchet barked.

"Well say HOLLA to Club Da Jamz new DJ, yo!!" Jazz announces, spreading his arms and bowing..

"That's awesome, Jazz!" Bumblebee says.

"Wait a nano-click…. Where's Prowl?" Optimus asks. Prowl soon comes walking down the hall, grumbling something.

"YO Prowl! Where ya been, dawg?" Jazz asks.

"mmm….trying to meditate. But……never mind. I just need a little fresh air. It is rather…stuffy….in here." Prowl says, then walking outside and transforming to his motorcycle form and driving off.

"Maybe I should go talk to him. Somethin ain't right." Jazz says.

"No, Jazz. Just let him be. He hasn't been himself lately. I've tried talking to him, but it hasn't done any good." Said Optimus, sadly.

"Well….alright. Anyways, I've got a pass for anyone who wants to get into the club. I'd really like one of you there. First night is tonight." Jazz says.

"I don't do clubs. Crazy youngins." Said a grumpy Ratchet, while walking back into his medibay.

"I'm going out with Sari tonight. We're going to watch the sunset by the lake." Bumblebee said, looking at Sari. The once young, and small, techno-organic girl was no longer little. Sari had become a beautiful young woman…….and it didn't really surprise anybody when Bumblebee confessed that he loved Sari. Turns out, Sari loved him too. Sari then smiled brightly and Bumblebee smiled back.

"I'm patrolling tonight. Fanzone said that he could use an extra hand or two. Bulkhead is coming with me." Optimus says.

"Dang. What about Prowl? That dawg doin' anything?" Jazz asks. Optimus shakes his head no and walks over to the surveillance screens. There has been suspicious activity lately and everyone has been keeping an optic on the screens, as well as around town. "Alright then. I'm gonna go find Prowl. Maybe he'll come. Peace out, dawgs!!" Jazz says, transforming and driving off.

-Meanwhile-

"Megatroooon! Is there ANYTHING I can do around here?" Mystica whines. Being bored didn't help her situation. Ever since Megatron had taken her in, Mystica had been fairly happy. But with nothing to do, and not being allowed to go outside, she got rather grumpy. "I can watch the screens, or I can fix something… or…..or"

"Mystica!!! Stop!! Getting everything up and running has taken some time. I will do something with you when I get the chance. But I'm busy right now and I doubt you'll be able to do anything."

"Oh yeah? Wanna bet?" Mystica replies, while flying up in Megatron's face. Within her very heels, she had small, but extremely powerful, rockets that allowed her to fly. "Just because I'm a "Healer" doesn't mean I can't fight……..or at least go out on my own!! Hmph…….."

After seeing Mystica fly away from him, Megatron sighed. Why did young femmes have to be so difficult?

"Maybe……It wouldn't hurt if……if I let her go somewhere. She's not a sparkling……" Megatron thought. Shaking away the idea, he went back to connecting some loose cables from the space bridge. Even though Mystica managed to reconstruct it, having it operational was another story.

Mystica flew to her room. She didn't stay in Megatron's quarters anymore. After just wandering aimlessly around the Decepticon base, she found a spare room. The door was old and rusty, but it still opened…….after shooting about 20 energon balls at the keypad. The room had never been touched until she moved in. But that wasn't the reason she decided to claim as her room. It must've been some nature lovers room….because there was an elevator that led up to a glass dome. Inside this glass dome, there were flowers of every kind, tall trees and most of all……Sunlight. Whenever Mystica felt lonely, she would go up and sit in her dome and listen to the birds, the wind, and just enjoy the peace…..

"It's so peaceful here…..oh! Hello butterfly! Did you come to keep me company?" Mystica says to a pink butterfly. It wasn't often that she had company….and most of the time, it was birds and butterflies. Sighing, she went and sat down on a cliff that was covered by the dome. Breathing deeply and slowly, Mystica began meditation. Whenever Megatron left, she used his computers to go online and learn new things. She recently found about meditation and martial arts. Downloading whatever she could, she began to practice it all. And the best was…….Megatron never knew….at all….

All of a sudden, a poster flew of against the glass and stayed there. Mystica looked at it, then read aloud what it said.

"Come to Club da Jamz Grand Opening. Free drinks for all. Party starts at 7 p.m." she read. "That would be so cool! I gotta talk to Megatron!" Mystica said, jumping up and running to the elevator. As soon as she got down, she heard knocking at the door.

"Mystica? Please don't ignore me….." Megatron says quietly, still gently knocking at the door. Knowing femmes, he knew that most get moody if you don't knock on their door before entering.

"Come on in, Megatron. I wanna talk to you anyways." Mystica said. Opening the door, Megatron walks in. Mystica gives him a small smile as he kneels down by her bed.

"Mystica…..I know I've been ignoring you. And I know I've been….gruff….lately. Will you forgive me?" Megatron says. Mystica smiles and nods. Picking her up, Megatron brought her close to his chest plate. "Now……what was it you wanted to talk about?"

"I was wondering….um…If I could…..uh…go to a party. Tonight." Mystica says. Megatron didn't say anything. Mystica worried that he might say no……but, he hasn't let her go out before....

"What will you wear?" Megatron asks, suddenly snapping Mystica thought.

"I have a dress….I made it." She says.

"Very well….but I want you back before sunrise. Is that clear?"

Mystica squeals and wraps her arms around his neck, thanking Megatron and saying that she promises to be back before sunrise. Megatron gently wraps his large arms around her, relieved that Mystica had forgiven him and that she was happy. Letting go, Mystica activates her rockets and quickly flies over to a large opening in her wall. From inside the opening, Megatron heard shuffling and wondered what she was doing. Mystica soon poked her head out. "Are you gonna stand there all day? Or are you gonna leave so I can get ready?" she asks. Megatron smiled, shook his head and went out of the room.

-Back with Jazz & Prowl-

"Yo Prowl! Where you at?" Jazz says though his communicator.

"I'm by the lake, if you're so desperate to know." Prowl replies. Prowl just wasn't feeling right. Something in his spark was stirring and he didn't know what it was. He preferred to be alone and meditate….or at least attempt meditating. His spark kept throbbing, almost like it was trying to tell him something.

"Hey buddy. What's up?" Jazz asks

"Nothing…..Nothing at all." Prowl says, not even caring to look at Jazz. Soon, Jazz sat down next to Prowl.

"Is there something you want to talk about Prowl? Cuz I'm here if you want to."

"I'm fine Jazz!!" Prowl snaps.

"Listen, I got a job as a new club DJ. I got a pass and everyone else is busy. Wanna come?"

"I'm guessing I'm going to need a new paint job?" Prowl sarcastically asks.

"Ha Ha Ha!! Not if you don't want to" Jazz laughs. Prowl gives a small smile and accepts the invitation.

"I'll be there."

-With Mystica-

Looking into a make-shift mirror, Mystica eyed her outfit and make-up. For the first time, she wore her hair down and wore make-up. Her dress was just down to the middle of her thighs…..Apparently she had gotten taller, so the dress wasn't knee length like it was when she made it. The dress was sparkling dark blue, covering her chest, and was black the rest of the way down. It had black straps with white crystal covered decorations, and a sparkling dark blue belt with the same decoration. Her hair was waved and cascaded down her back like a waterfall.

Walking down the hall in some painfully annoying heels, she made her way to the throne room.

There she found Megatron, Blitzwing and Lugnut all talking about destroying the Autobots…..whatever they were. As far as she knew…her father-like figure was the good guy and that he cared for her.

"We must make an aerial attack!!!" Hothead Blitzwing says.

"NO!! If anything….We take them by surprise and dig a tunnel, fool. Like you did when you stole that tackion transmitter." Megatron says "And if……"

"AHEM!!"

The three mechs looks to where the sound came from and found Mystica standing there. Blitzwing couldn't control his faces, Lugnut nearly fainted, and Megatron…….Megatron had a big smile grow on his face as he looked at Mystica.

"So……what do you think?" Mystica asks. Lugnut was the first to speak up after recovering.

"Lady Mystica…..You look marvelous. What may the occasion be that my lady looks so lovely this evening?

"As usual, Lugnut, You're suck ups are nice to hear, but it won't get you anywhere." Mystica replies. "I am going to my first party…..a night on the town, if you will."

"You look wonderful, Lady Mystica. Do you need an escort?" Icy Blitzwing asks. Mystica gently shake her head no, and then looks at Megatron with expecting eyes.

"You look like, what the organics would call……a princess, a maiden whose beauty fair exceeds that of others." Megatron says, with the same large smile on his face. Mystica removes her shoes and flies over to Megatron to once again wrap her arms around his neck and give him a light kiss.

"I'll be back later. Thanks again!" Mystica shouts as she flies up and out of the base.

-At the Party (3 hours later)-

"ALRIGHT!!! You guys and gals sure know how it kick it!! I've been seein some majorly awesome dance moves out there!!" Jazz says through a microphone. Prowl had been walking about, not really doing much. The music was interesting and he even went up to Jazz to see what all was involved in being a DJ. Mystica was dancing with random people and having the time of her life. Who knew parties could be so much fun? But then again…..from the moment she got inside, something told her this wasn't going to be an ordinary night.

"Ok! All you ladies and gents out there….I do think it is time for our VERY FIRST slooooow dance in Club Da Jamz. Whatda you think?!" Jazz shouts. Cheers and clapping rang through the large room. "Alright, Alright, Alright!! And just to make this extra special….I'm gonna take these spotlights and pick out 2 random people and/or bots to dance!!"

Prowl was standing in a far corner, just shaking his head on how crazy Jazz was…..that is….until the spotlight hit him….. "Oh no…." he thought.

Mystica was standing nearby, about 20 feet away from Prowl, getting a soda. When spotlight shone on her, she thought she was gonna die.

"And here is our lucky couple!! Come on out!!" Jazz says, and Prowl makes his way over to the other spotlight. He knew Jazz wouldn't let him get out of it, so he might as well. Plus, he hadn't danced all night. Mystica looked up at the bright blue optics of the other. Even his dark, navy blue color shone brightly. The gold trim just added more to it.

"May I have this dance?" Prowl asks

"I'm not very good, but you can try" she replies, and Jazz started playing a song….somehow it was just perfect for the moment.

Mystica placed her hand into the hand of the mech and he led her to the center of the floor.

The music was perfect. Prowl wrapped his left arm around her waist and Mystica reached up to put her right hand on his shoulder.

Take my Hand, Take a breath

Pull me close and take one step

Keep your eyes locked on mine

And let the music be your guide

Won't you Promise me (now won't you promise me, that you'll never forget)

We'll keep dancing (to keep dancing) wherever we go next

It's like catching lightning, the chances of finding someone like you

It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do

And with every step together, we just keep on getting better

So can I have this dance? (can I have this dance?)

Can I have this dance?

Swaying gently, turning slowly, and keeping in time to the music, Prowl and Mystica's eyes never left the others. Bringing his arm away from her waist, Prowl gently brought Mystica into a beautiful spin, and have her back on his chest. He brought his arm back around her waist and they continued to dance.

Take My hand, I'll take the lead

And every turn will be safe with me

Don't be afraid, afraid to fall

You know I'll catch you through it all

And you can't keep us apart (even a thousand miles, can't keep us apart)

Cause my heart is (cause my heart is) wherever you are

It's like catching lightning, the chances of finding someone like you

It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do

And with every step together, we just keep on getting better

So can I have this dance? (can I have this dance?)

Can I have this dance?

Mystica couldn't help herself as she began to smile while dancing in this mech's arms. She didn't even know his name and yet, something told her that this was that un-ordinary happening. What was this she was feeling? The mech once again brought her into another spin and when she found her chest against his again, she looked deep into his optics. A bright blue…like hers….she had never seen anything like it.

Oh No mountains to high, and no oceans too wide

Cause together or not, our dance won't stop

Let it rain, let it pour,

What we have is worth fighting for

You know I believe, We were meant to be

It's like catching lightning, the chances of finding someone like you

It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do

And with every step together, we just keep on getting better

So can I have this dance? (can I have this dance?)

Can I have this dance

Can I have this dance?

Can I have this dance?

They're eyes never left the other, even after the song finished. It was like there was no one else in the room, or on that dance floor. Mystica was nearly out of breath from dancing the way she did. Prowl had a small smile on his face….the aching feeling in his spark had gone away ever since they started dancing. No….before that….When she grabbed his hand is when it left. Mystica then pulled her hand out of his, and backed away. Afraid of what she was feeling, she ran outside of the building. Prowl stood on the dance floor, slightly dazed and then went after her.


	3. Chapter 3: That Night

Chapter 3: That Night….

Mystica sat on top of the club's roof, looking up and staring at the stars. Never before had she felt something like this before….she wanted to experience it again.

"What is wrong with me?" Mystica wondered out loud. "I should've left before this happened. I knew something wasn't right….This never would've happened if…if.."

"If you never came?" a voice said behind her. Mystica gasped and her head spun around in surprise. It was that mech….the one she danced with. Turning her head back around, she looked back up to the stars above. "Mind if I sit with you?" he asked, sitting down next her.

"What is it that you want? My mind is rather clouded right now." Mystica asked, monotonously

"My name is Prowl. I want to thank you." He said

"Thank me? For what?"

"You made the pain in my spark go away."

Mystica looked at Prowl, completely confused at what he just said.

"I don't understand. Are you ill? How did I make your pain go away?" Mystica asked. Prowl looked at her and smiled softly. "Are you saying…that…that you love me?"

"If you so choose to put it that way….then…yes" Prowl said softly. Mystica jumped up with the most shocked look on her face.

"Are you out of your mind?!? WE JUST SLAGGING MET!!!! You don't even know my name!!!" Mystica shouted. Prowl slowly stood up and came close to her, looking deep into her eyes. Mystica looked into his as well…..those bright blue optics enchanted her, like some kind of dream coming real. Prowl then wrapped his arms around her and Mystica placed her hands on his chest.

"Then why don't you tell me your name. One so beautiful as you must have a name just as wonderful." Prowl says, still speaking softly.

"Mystica….My name is Mystica." She said, laying her head on his chest. Standing there in Prowls arms seemed like something that was meant to be. The two stood there for what seemed like an eternity. Turning her head towards the city, she saw tiny rays of light appearing. Eyes widening, she pulled away from Prowl and grabbed her shoes.

"Where are you going?" Prowl asked frantically. Mystica stops on the edge of the roof and looks at him with sad eyes.

"I'm sorry. I have to go. Thank you for a wonderful night." Mystica says. Activating her rockets, Mystica took off toward the edge of the city. Prowl watched her go…..and the ache in his spark came back. It wasn't as bad as before he met Mystica, but it still hurt. Standing there on the roof, he smiled. But that smile only lasted for a moment.

"I was so close….." Prowl thought "She was there, in my arms, and I missed my chance" Prowl jumped down from the roof and landed smoothly on the quiet road below. Transforming, he sped off toward the base. This was a night he would never forget.

-With Mystica-

Flying as fast as her rockets would allow, Mystica continued to fly back to her base.

"Megatron will be furious if I don't get back soon" She thought. Nearly going over the base from flying to fast, Mystica stopped as hard as she could and hovered there for a moment. "But that mech….Prowl….he was so sweet. I wonder if Megatron knows him. But maybe it would be best not to tell him about this night."

Mystica descended quickly into the base and quickly took off for her room. Lugnut and Blitzwing must've been in recharge because they were no where to be seen. Zipping through the hallway, Mystica flew right past Megatron at speed that made him stumble. Not caring to stop, Mystica got to her room and went inside, locking the door behind her. Mystica then quickly stripped off her dress and put on some loose, gray pajama pants and a white tank top. Sighing happily, he flopped onto her soft bed. "what a great night…I met an awesome guy who loves me…and I had fun…and I met a guy that loves me….he loves me…" Mystica thought. But her wonderful thought were interrupted by someone knocking on her door.

"Mystica? Is everything alright in there?" Megatron asked, and from what it sounded like, he was concerned. After all, She did just zip by at an amazing speed. Mystica unlocked the door and opened it.

"Come on in, Megatron." She said.

"Mystica, Are you alright? Did something happen?" Megatron asked.

"Oh….I'm fine." She said. "Just eager to get to sleep. I had a little too much fun."

"Nothing happened? No one tried to hurt you, did they?"

"Really, Megatron. I'm fine. Just happy to be back and ready to get to sleep." Megatron then gave her a small smile and kissed her forehead.

"Sleep well, Mystica" Megatron said, walking out of her room.

Sighing once more, Mystica closed her eyes and pulled the covers over body. Drifting off to sleep, the last thought in her mind was "Prowl loves me."

_-Dreaming-_

"_Heeeee---yaaaaaah!!!! HA!! HA!! HA!!!" Mystica shouted while fighting a mech. "You can't win!! I know all of your moves, Ninja-bot!!"_

"_You think you do. But you have no idea" the black and gold mech said. Then, he flew up into the air and didn't stop. Mystica followed him, totally clueless on what was going to happen. _

_The two went higher and higher, and Mystica was gaining on the black and gold mech. Suddenly, he stopped and Mystica nearly flew right past him. He grabbed her arms and held her close, hovering in the air. There was nothing around them except clouds and Detroit looked like a small patch of browns, greens and silver._

"_You said you knew all of my moves. But here's one you don't know." He said. He deactivated her mouth guard to reveal her lovely face. Smiling, he leaned in to kiss her. _

_And that's exactly what he did. _

_Mystica's eyes were wide only for a moment and then they closed, and all her anger melted away as she kissed the mech. Suddenly, she felt her rockets disable and his jet boosters shut off. Mystica then felt his strong arms wrap around her. They began to free fall from the sky and Mystica screamed._

"_Do you trust me?!?" she heard the mech shout._

"_What?!? Are you crazy?!?" she shouted back_

"_Do you trust me?!?" he said again._

"_YES!!!!" she screamed. They continued to free fall, head first, and Mystica closed her eyes and screamed. She wrapped her arms around the mech's waist, scared for her life. But soon….she found herself right side up, slowly coming to the ground. She opened her eyes to see the mech still had his arms around her and he was smiling down at her. Then she looked around to see everyone around them…..staring at them._

"_MYSTICA!!! KILL HIM NOW!!!!" a voice said from behind her. It was Megatron. Without any control what so ever, Mystica saw a bright blue light engulf her. The next thing she heard was a yell of pain……the light subsided and she found her blue energon blade rammed into Prowls chest…..right where his spark was…._

"_PROWL!!! NOOO!!!" she shouted. Megatron laughed as Prowl fell and Mystica kneeled by his side. The laughing continued, but it became faint and farther away…..Prowl began to fade and everything was becoming dark………_

-Back in the real world-

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!" Mystica awoke with a start and screamed. She was warm and covered in sweat. She looked around and at herself to find that she was in her room and had her pajamas on, and not covered in blue and red armor. Breathing a sigh of relief, Mystica laid back down on her bed. It didn't last long, because she heard Megatron open her door and run inside.

"Mystica?! Are you alright?" Megatron asked. Mystica just looked at him, and began to cry. Feeling the large, gray mech pick her up and hold her close, she just cried into his chest plate. Un-able to say anything, Mystica just let the arms hold her as she cried.

"What caused that dream?" she wondered. "Was it a vision? Or just a dream?" Mystica soon stopped crying and Megatron set on her bed. Giving her a small smile, he kissed her forehead once more. Mystica laid down and covered herself in blankets as Megatron walked out of the room. She sigh and just laid there, thinking about the dream…..or was it a dream? Could it be a vision on what's to come? Mystica soon fell back to sleep, being very tired, and slept a dreamless night.


	4. Chapter 4: Alt FormProwling About

Chapter 4: Alternate Form….."Prowl"ing about.

Mystica woke up around noon the next day. Remembering what happened the night before, she smiled and got up. Going over to her "closet" (the giant hole in the wall), she pulled out her blue and red strapless top and its matching capris, and put them on. Looking into her mirror, she sighed. She looked so different compared to the night before. But then again, she wasn't wearing her dress or make up either….and her hair was pulled back into a ponytail.

Just before she left her room, Mystica heard something skitter across the dirt floor. She turned her head ever so slightly to listen closer…….a mouse…..A strange feeling took over her and she crouched to the ground facing the mouse. Mystica stalked over to a nearby rock, being ever so quiet and leaving the mouse clueless. Mystica eyes soon turned that bright glowing blue again and her body did the same. Her body began to take shape of another creature, one with power and was yet so graceful. Mystica had transformed into her alternate form, a 4 legged creature and paws, claws and a whole lot of power. Her glowing had stopped…..and she began to stalk the mouse.

Creeping closer to the mouse, Mystica growled and the mouse began to run. She leapt after it and eventually caught. Unsheathing a set of blue energon claws, she prepared to kill her prey…..until she saw her hand. Mystica gasped and in doing so, released the mouse. Staring at the claws, Mystica became worried. Running over to her mirror, She no longer saw a tall, skinny teenage girl…….But a strong, sleek lioness……..

"Hmmmm….maybe this is MY alternate form…..like what Megatron, Lugnut and Blitzwing have…..only mine is an……animal." Mystica said to herself. Thinking about how to change back, Mystica closed her eyes and causes herself to glow. When she opened her eyes again, she saw her normal form. Getting a deviously awesome idea, Mystica transformed back into her lioness form and slinked out of her room. She was going to scare Megatron! Or fight with one of his goons……either one would do.

Because the hallways were dark most of the time, Mystica's dark brown color blended in easily. The only other marking that would make her stand out is her blue and red stripes, running from her front paws to her tail. Hearing 3 mechs in the throne room, Mystica crouched even lower the ground and stayed ever so quiet……. So quiet that Megatron's sound detection alarms didn't even go off. Mystica soon heard a femme speak up. Creeping closer, she listened.

"Oh Megatron! I don't give a crap about how Starscream was a traitor. All I want is to be second in command to you. Letting Lugnut would be a huge mistake…..and Blitzwing!!!! I mean….."

"SILENCE OVERLORD!!!!!! Just because you are that pathetic Starscream's clone does NOT make you eligible to be second in command. Who are you to say that Lugnut is not worthy?!?!"

The dark blue and turquoise femme just chuckled softly and went up to Megatron. Mystica had managed to creep over behind Megatron's throne and held back a growl as this unknown femme began to rub Megatron's neck and head, whispering to him……and Megatron seemed to be enjoying it!! Unable to hold back any longer, Mystica used her claws and scramble to the top of the throne. The femme was too busy massaging Megatron to notice Mystica……but someone else did……and just as Mystica was about to strike the femme………

"LORD MEGATRON!!!!! BEHIND YOU!!!!!!" Lugnut shouted, pulling out his gun and firing it. Mystica leapt out of the way of the missiles and dodged every attack from the Cyclops. Running back and forth, jumping up and tumbling her way around the throne room, Mystica smirked. This was too much fun!! Finally getting out of view of Lugnut, She pounced on his back and dug her claws in…..deep. Lugnut fell with a yell of pain and went into stasis lock. Blitzwing was the next to attack her. Firing his own missiles, his aim was far more accurate. But the lioness was far quicker. Dodging Blitzwing's attacks as well, Mystica pulled the same stunt on him. Only this time, she pounced from the side and bit his neck, completely disabling ALL his weapons.

Megatron and Mystica were on opposite ends of the room. Mystica was crouched, ready to attack, and Megatron sat on his throne, in complete shock.

"Overlord! Attack!" he shouts. Mystica smirked, and ran towards the femme. Overlord starting firing her null ray blasters, but completely missing the agile lioness. Mystica just laughed at her attempts and frustration. It was just way too much fun!!! Skidding to a halt on her claws, Mystica then leapt and tore both blasters off Overlords arms and then went after her wings. Ripping them off, she left the femme unable to transform and totally defenseless. Megatron was now angered and fired his fusion cannon. Mystica jumped out of the way just in time.

"HA!! Is that all you got?!?" She taunted. "No wonder you can't defeat the Autobots!!"

This angered Megatron even more, and he continued to shoot at her.

"Hold still, you filthy organic!!! I will end your miserable life for you!!!" Megatron shouted. Mystica then realized and was shocked that he didn't recognize her, considering that her eyes were still bright blue and she had blue and red stripes on her body. Growling, she gathered all the possible strength she had and leapt at the fusion cannon with unsheathed claws. Mystica tore the cannon of his arm and ripped it apart. Glaring at Megatron, she let out a roar that made Megatron stumble and fall over. Mystica trotted over to his side and then jumped up on his chest.

"Alright….What is it that you want? You have overpowered me and my servants, so what is it that you want?" Megatron says. The eyes of the creature before him looked familiar, but he ignored it.

"So….. I'm a filthy organic, huh?" Mystica said, tears forming in her eyes. She transforms and leans on one knee. Megatron's optics widened and he was speechless.

"Impressed much?" Mystica said softly. Transforming back to her lioness form, Mystica ran off back to her room in tears.

Opening the door to her room, Mystica transformed and ran inside. Gathering what she could, Mystica piled it into a bag. Still crying, she just kept packing.

"Hold still, you filthy organic!!!!" was all that rang in her head. Granted, he didn't recognize her…..but it still hurt. Grabbing a set of wings Megatron had made specifically for her, she put them on, grabbed her things and flew up her elevator to the glass dome. Hovering in the air for a moment, Mystica scanned the glass for a weak spot…..and she found one…..a small hole near the top of the dome. Gathering what energy she could, she fired it all in an energon ball at the hole. The once small hole began a gaping space and Mystica flew out of the hole and away from the Decepticon base.

-With Prowl and The Autobots-

(a short while earlier)

Prowl was in his room meditating, trying to get rid of the ache. It had only been 1 night, but he missed the girl like it had been years. Even using his processor-over-matter technique, he wasn't even able to turn off his emotional programming. His spark throbbed in his chest and it hurt. He wondered how Mystica was feeling at that moment. Was she missing him? Sighing from no success, Prowl got up and walked out the door of his room.

"Maybe talking to Optimus will help." Prowl thought, walking to Optimus' office.

"Hey Prowl! Is Sari here?" Bumblebee asked as Prowl passed him in the hall way. Prowl ignored him and kept walking. He got to Primes office, but stopped in front of the door. Debating on talking to him, he was beginning to doubt if this was a good idea. He had earned his reputation as the loner in this group and he didn't want to ruin it. But maybe it was for the best…..after all, he did find someone he loved. Knocking gently on the door, Prowl soon heard Optimus telling him to come in.

"Optimus? Can I talk to you?" Prowl asked, rubbing the back of his head. Optimus turned around from his chair and looked at Prowl in disbelief.

"Absolutely, Prowl. You can talk to me about anything. What's on your processor?"

"Well….I went to that club last night….with Jazz…..and something happened. My spark has been throbbing ever since I left."

Optimus smiled at the cyber-ninja and knew exactly what he was talking about.

"You've fallen in love…..haven't you Prowl? No need to be ashamed of it….." Optimus said in complete understanding. Prowl just looked at the ground and rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment. "Listen…..Why don't you go talk to Ratchet? Maybe he can give you something that'll help with your pain."

"But the only thing that will help is…is…is being with her again!! She made the pain go away!!" Prowl exclaimed. "From the moment she touched my hand, that pain was gone!! We danced together and I felt like I was in…..paradise!!"

Optimus was shocked by this sudden outburst, but continued to listen to the upset mech.

"Its Ok, Prowl. We'll all help you find this femme. I'm sure she couldn't be far." Optimus said, getting up and putting on hand on Prowls shoulder.

"Hey, Boss-bot….You might want to come look at the surveillance screens." Bulkhead said over comm-link. Optimus and Prowl walked out of the office and into the main room where the screens were. "I don't know what or who it is boss-bot, but it doesn't look friendly"

"Do a close up on the face of the creature" Optimus commands. In doing so, Bulkhead pressed a button and the computer closed in and isolated the creatures face. Prowl gasped at what he saw.

"THAT'S HER!! THAT'S MYSTICA!!!" he shouted. "Bulkhead! What is her location?! Hurry!!"

"Prowl…Calm down…Are you sure that's her?" Optimus said.

"Yes! That's her! I couldn't be more sure! The pain in my spark went away for a moment when I saw her face!! IT'S HER!!!" Without getting the coordinates, Prowl transformed and sped off in hopes of finding Mystica. Bulkhead tapped Primes shoulder and gave him the most confused look. Optimus called in the others, including Sari (who had gotten there only moments ago)

"Autobots….Transform and Roll out!!" He said "Prowl went after a friend and he might need back-up! Let's move!"

-With Mystica-

Tears stained her face as she continued to fly farther and farther away from the Decepticon base. By now she was over Detroit and still flying as fast as she could, nearing the other side of the city. Suddenly, she felt faint and he rockets began to give out.

"Oh no…..No! No! NO!! AAAAAAAH!!!!" She screamed as she fell. Little did she know that someone was nearby. Prowl heard her scream and followed it. Mystica began falling towards a section of forest and Prowl did everything he could to avoid the trees

"Mystica!!!!" Prowl shouted. "I'm coming!!!"

Just as Mystica was about to hit the ground, Prowl transformed and caught her, causing them both to tumble. Optimus Prime and the rest of the crew weren't far behind.

"Prowl!!" they all shouted. Mystica and Prowl both laid still on the dirt. Ratchet began scanning them both, and Prowl soon woke up. Groaning, he sat up and looked at Mystica and tried to move towards her.

"Take it easy, kid! That was a bad fall." Ratchet said. Prowl ignored him and moved close to Mystica. "Kid? What is wrong with you?!"

Once again, Prowl ignored him and held Mystica close. "Mystica…..please wake up…." He whispered. Everyone around him was quiet and for once in his life, he didn't care that they were staring at him.

Mystica's eyes slowly opened, and she found herself in Prowl's arms. Everything was faint and her vision was blurry, but she knew his form and those strong arms were un-mistakable. Closing her eyes, Mystica fell into stasis knowing she was safe. But before she closed her eyes, she saw an Autobot symbol on Prowl's chest.


	5. Chapter 5: Among her Own Kind Part 1

Chapter 5: Among her own kind, Part 1

3 days had passed and Mystica was still in stasis, not moving and fast asleep. Prowl had his own treatments to go through, but he was in better condition than she was. He never left her side. Even though he caught her in the fall and minimized what the injuries could've been, Prowl still felt horrible about the condition she was in even though it wasn't his fault.

"What caused her rockets to fail, anyways?" he thought. A wave energy loss washed over him and he fell asleep in a chair by Mystica's berth. He managed move over just enough so that he was leaning on the edge of the berth and his hand was touching hers.

Ratchet came in soon after Prowl fell asleep. Not wanting either of them to wake, he decided just to leave Prowl the way he was. It was now completely clear that Prowl had fallen in love. Ratchet just sighed and went over to his screen and began to scan for any changes in the girl's condition. During his scan, he came across her abilities and the programming for these. Optics widening at what he saw, he looked over to her and then began a deeper scan. The results were un-mistakable…….this "Mystica" was a Healer. Ratchet had only seen this once in his lifetime, and he had failed to save the young one. Sighing, he walked over to her and a faint smile appeared on his face.

"How in the cosmos you got here and survived this long is a mystery, kiddo….." he whispered. "Prowl's a lucky bot to have you….." Almost as if she heard him, Mystica's eyes fluttered open and she turned her head to look at Ratchet.

"Who are you? And where am I?" Mystica weakly asked.

"Its OK. I'm Ratchet and your in my medical bay."

Mystica looked confused as her eyes wandered the large room. Eventually, her eyes found Prowl.

"So….what am I doing here?"

"Your rockets failed and you fell. However, Prowl caught you and reduced the impact, but you were knocked out." Ratchet said. Mystica looked back at the red and white mech and then at Prowl.

"Thanks for your help, but I have to get going." She said, attempting to get up. Her attempt was stopped short when she felt a large hand stopping her.

"Take it easy, kiddo. You've been out for 3 days." Ratchet said, gently laying her back down. Mystica just looked at Ratchet and give him a small smile.

"Well…thank you again…..Ratchet." she said. Prowl woke up as she said this. "Hi Prowl….."

"Mystica….You're awake…How are you feeling?" Prowl asked with a smile.

"Eh….I'll live. Are you ok?"

"I'm fine, Mystica. I'm just glad to see you're awake. I've missed those bright blue eyes."

Mystica smiled and blushed from Prowls complement. Optimus soon walked in.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything. I wanted to see how the girl was doing." He said.

"Thanks for your concern, but….who are you? And how many are there of you?" Mystica asked.

"I'm Optimus Prime. There's 7 of us and you've already met 3 of them."

Mystica looked at Ratchet, Optimus, and Prowl. Recalling what Megatron had told her about these Autobots, she wondered why they were being so nice to her. All she ever heard from Megatron was that the Autobots were the bad guys and that He and the Decepticons were the good guys.

"So why are you being so nice to me? Aren't you gonna kill me?" she asked. Prowl, Optimus and Ratchet all gave her confused looks, then Ratchet spoke.

"Who in slagging universe said we would kill you?! We saved your life!!" Ratchet barked.

"Ratchet…calm down. There's no need to speak to her like that." Prowl said. Mystica looked over and smiled at him.

"I've heard so much about all of you…..I guess just the bad parts, huh?"

"I suppose so. Would you like to meet the other four?" Optimus asked. Mystica nodded and Optimus called Bumblebee, Sari, Bulkhead and Jazz in. Mystica just looked at the 3, noting that Sari was very much like herself.

"Hello….My name is Mystica. I've heard so much about all of you, including you Sari."

Sari flew over to Mystica. Being that her Cybertronian half had taken over most of her, Sari no longer needed the jet pack her father made her and just used jet boosters that came from around her ankles. She had also gotten much taller.

"Its nice to actually talk to you now." She said smiling. Lowering her voice to a whisper "Looks like Prowl's got a crush on you! Tehehe"

"Bumblebee's the name! and Speed is my game! You're lookin' at the fastest thing on wheels!"

Mystica giggled at the yellow mech. Small in size, but big of spark…..and attitude.

"Uh….I'm Bulkhead…and uh…..I'm a space bridge technician." Said the large green mech.

"Wassup, Cute stuff?! I'm Jazz."

Mystica remembered Jazz from the night of the party, but apparently he didn't remember her. She blushed when he called her "Cute stuff"

"Its so nice to meet all of you. Thank you for helping me. It's hard to say why my rockets failed. They never have before." Mystica said with a smile.

"You feel strong enough to move around a bit, kiddo?" Ratchet asked. Mystica hesitated to answer, but then she nodded her head and began to sit up. Ratchet stopped Prowl when he saw him going to put his hand behind her back. Standing up for the first time in 3 days made her legs a little shaky, but other than that Mystica felt fine. After stretching, Mystica activated her rockets and began flying around the medi-bay.

"Woo-hoo!!! This feel great!! Who knew that sleeping for 3 days straight could make you feel so energized!! Come on, Prowl!! Let's go!!" Mystica said, still flying around and then out of the medi-bay. Prowl followed her out and then activated his jet boosters once he was outside and flew around with Mystica. Everyone else just stood where they were. Who knew a teenager could have so much energy?

-With Megatron-

Continuing his work with the space bridge, Megatron did everything he could to keep his mind off of Mystica. He was angry with himself for calling her a filthy organic and watching her run away from him just hurt more.

"Lugnut…..Fetch Mystica for me. I need to speak her." He commanded. Lugnut bowed quickly and then left to go to Mystica's room. After connecting a few cables, Megatron decided to test run the space bridge. Pressing a few buttons and pulling a switch, he heard the space start up…….and all he got was a bunch of sparks. Growling he went back over to it, and disconnected a few cables and then re-connected them to another. Suddenly, his com-link buzzed.

"Lord Megatron!! Lady Mystica is not here!!!" Lugnut exclaimed.

"Oh Lugnut!! Just look around. She is smaller than you and can hide easily." Megatron said sarcastically.

"But Megatron…she is not here!! I'm not even picking up her energy signature!!"

"She doesn't have one, fool!! She was never branded Decepticon nor Autobot. I will come look myself since you have proven incompetent to do so yourself!!"

Walking down the hall toward Mystica's room, Megatron kept grumbling about how foolish Lugnut was. When he got to the door, Lugnut bowed down lower than he ever had before. Walking just inside the door, Megatron began scanning the room.

"Mystica? I need to speak with you. You can come out of hiding now." He said. Not hearing any response, he began a slower scan, one with more detail. "Still nothing….hmmm" he thought. "Mystica!! Come out now!! We need to talk." He said in a stern voice. Walking about the room, searching every little space he could, Megatron began to wonder if Lugnut was right. Something then caught his optic…….a tunnel? On the side of the wall? He walked over to it and saw that it was an elevator. Going inside, he rode the elevator up to Mystica's glass dome.

"Mystica? Are you up here? Mystica?" He called. Once he got the top, Megatron looked around for her. Almost ready to give up, he then looked up and saw the gaping hole in the glass. "MYSTICA!! NO!!" Megatron shouted. Sending a comm.-link message to Blitzwing and Lugnut, he took off up through the hole in search of Mystica.

-With Mystica and Prowl-

"COME ON PROWL!!! You gotta go faster than that if you wanna catch me!!!" Mystica taunted, flying about through the clouds. Prowl just smiled and flew after her. Never in his life had he experienced so much…..what was the word again? Oh yeah…fun!! Nearly catching up to her, Mystica suddenly zoomed off in front of him and thwarted his attempt to catch her.

"I will catch you yet!!" Prowl shouted. Mystica laughed and did flips and loop-de-loops in the air. It felt so good just to fly around freely without having Megatron yell at her for being so crazy.

"Hey Prowl….lets land for a bit. My rockets are starting to go out on me again." Mystica said. Prowl came over to her and wrapped his arms around her and Mystica shut off her rockets. Prowl then held her bridal style and began his decent. Mystica blushed and wrapped her arms around his neck….It felt so good to be in his arms. It had only been a short period of time, but ever since the night they danced, she wanted to feel that way again. Prowl couldn't stop smiling as he looked at Mystica and into her eyes. Never in his life had he known that this could happen to him.

"Prowl? Are you Ok? You seem kind of dazed." Mystica says, seeing Prowl's awe struck face.

"Oh, I'm just admiring your beautiful face, and the way your eyes sparkle in the sun." Prowl said. Mystica blushed again and couldn't find the words to say. Prowl reached the ground and gently set her down, then his com-link buzzed.

"Prowl, I need you to came back to base. I'm getting some energy signature readings and it doesn't look good." Said Optimus.

"I'm on my way, Prime." Prowl replied. Transforming to his alternate mode, he told Mystica to get on. Mystica nodded and did so, then Prowl sped off back toward the base. It didn't take long to get back. Mystica activated her rockets and jumped off of Prowl when they got near the large door and then ran inside.

"What's up, Prime?" Mystica asked. Optimus was caught up in some scans of the city, so he didn't hear her. Once again starting up her rockets, she flew up near his auditory sensor. "Hey, Optimus! What's going on?!"

"I've been picking up some familiar energy signatures…And they're not Autobot. Do you think you can…."

"Go spy on them!??!" Mystica asked excitedly. Optimus' head quickly turned to the girl next to him, with the most surprised look on his face.

"Oh..…Mystica. I didn't see you there. I'm sorry but I was talking to Prowl."

"Oh…OK…..No biggie. I was just hoping I could help." Mystica said, slightly disappointed. Optimus gave her a small smile and continued to talk to Prowl. Just as Mystica was going to turn away and go to her room (that the Autobots so nicely gave her and set up for her), Optimus called her.

"Ratchet wanted to see you earlier. He's still in the medi-bay." Optimus said before looking back at Prowl.

"Thanks, Prime. I'll go now." Mystica says, then walking to the Medi-bay. "Hey Ratchet. Prime said you wanted to see me."

"Yes Mystica. I was continuing the scans I took on you earlier and I came across something strange but oddly familiar. Tell me….Where did you come from?"


	6. Chapter 6: Among her own Kind Part 2

Chapter 6: Among her own Kind, Part 2

Mystica was silent after Ratchet had asked her where she came from. All she ever knew was that she wasn't human and that she was found by Liam. Mystica's eyes dropped to the floor and she tried to think of what to say. Ratchet looked at her with expecting optics, simply waiting for her to speak. Tears began welling in her eyes as she remembered Liam, her past life with him, and Megatron.

"I don't know, Ratchet." Mystica whispered, her tears slowly fell to the floor. Ratchet reached down and lifted her chin, giving her a small smile.

"Its Ok, kiddo. We don't need to talk about it now." Ratchet said. "What I called you in for is to try and find out who your parent is. One thing I need to know is your alliance….Autobot or Decepticon."

"All I know is that I don't have any. Liam Carter took me in when I was a baby…..or sparkling as you would put it."

"I see. The scans I did on you while you were still in stasis revealed some extremely familiar spark energy. That spark energy is…..from Optimus." Ratchet says. Mystica's eyes widened and she gasped.

"How can that be?! I don't have a parent! How is it even possible?!" Mystica shouted. Ratchet looked just as shocked as she did and put his hands up in defense.

"I know this is a big surprise for you, Mystica, but its something you needed to know. I already talked to Optimus about it. He was shocked, then told me the whole story. You need to talk to him about it."

"Uh…..thanks Ratchet. I'll….I'll try later on." Mystica said, still confused on how this great leader, Optimus Prime, could be her parent……her father. Walking out of the Medi-bay, she was greeted by a smiling Prowl. Mystica looked up at him and started to cry, then ran to her room.

"Mystica! Wait! What's wrong?!" Prowl shouted after her. Mystica ignored it and continued to run down the hall to her room. Prowl was baffled. Something didn't seem right about her, and it wasn't because she was crying. Sighing, he transformed and sped off on his mission. Optimus watched Prowl go and then started walking down the hall to Mystica's room.

Mystica sat on her bed, crying and reflecting on what Ratchet had just told her.

"How is it even possible? Optimus? My father?" Mystica thought. She soon heard knocking on her bedroom door, and Prime's voice on the other side. Mystica opened the door for him.

"Mystica? Can we talk?" Optimus said, walking through the open door.

"I don't think I want to. This is all so much to take in right now. I've reflected on my terrible past and that really hurts. Now I'm told something that doesn't even seem possible…….." Mystica says quietly. Optimus sighed as he sat down next to her, thinking of what he could possibly say next. He didn't want to take the chance of ruining a possible paternal relationship with Mystica, but he also knew that if he didn't say something that Mystica would stay confused for a long period of time.

"I know this is all new for you, because it is for me too. I can tell you where you came from…..if you let me." Optimus said, looking into Mystica's bright blue optics……they were just like his. Mystica looked away from Optimus and wiped away her tears.

"Will you promise me that you won't lie?"

"I promise, Mystica." Optimus said. "As surprising as it may seem, This all started back in the academy……….."

_-Flashback- (The Academy)_

_Optimus walked down the hallway to one of his many classes. But today was different. One of the High Council Members, Perceptor, was coming and he had a special assignment for all of the students in this class._

"_I wonder what it could be….." Optimus thought to himself._

"_So, Rumor has it that Perceptor has an extra special assignment for 2 chosen bots today." Said a voice…..a highly annoying voice…._

"_What do want now, Megatron? We haven't chosen sides yet, so we might as well attempt to get along." Optimus said._

"_Psh….You and both know its my destiny to become Decepticon…or better yet…Supreme Leader Of the Decepticon kind." Megatron says with a smirk_

"_I don't have time for this. We BOTH need to get to class." Optimus said while walking off. Megatron followed close behind. Optimus and Megatron quite literally hated each other from day one. Optimus wanted to get into the Autobot Academy for Future Elite Guard members and, eventually, become a Prime. Megatron clearly wanted to be a high ranking Decepticon. Each taking a seat in the large room, Perceptor soon walked in and every student in the room stood up and saluted him……everyone except Megatron, that is. _

"_Hello Students. Thank you for letting come to this session. I have come with something for all of you." Said Perceptor. "The High Council has decided to test your abilities in protoform and robotic creation." He continued. The students had once again taken their seats and there were whispers amongst friends. Optimus listened and watched as Perceptor called names and protoforms were given out. But something was definitely different……His name wasn't called…..and neither was Megatron's. _

"_Optimus and Megatron…..I would like to see you both after class. I will be waiting in the hall." Perceptor said. Megatron just stared at him with an emotionless face and Optimus was confused. The instructor spoke up after the Council member left the room and said that this assignment was the only assignment for that week, saying that they can use whatever items they desire to bring the protoform online. Class was dismissed afterwards._

-Realtime-

Wait a second! I still don't get what this has to do with me, Optimus. If this is just one of those 'In-My-day' kind of stories, I don't want to hear anymore." Mystica says, interrupting Optimus.

"I'm getting there. Just be patient. Now…where was I? Oh yeah……"

_-Flashback-_

_Optimus saw Perceptor waiting just down the hall from the classroom, and Megatron was standing nearby. Perceptor looked over at Optimus and motioned for him to come over._

"_Hello, Optimus. Thank you for joining me. Now if you both will follow me, I will give you a special assignment. I have seen your scores in past tests and I am very impressed .The Council has decided that the two of you should be able to handle such an assignment." Said Perceptor, walking past several doors and going to the docking stations._

"_Sir? Where are we going? We've passed all of the labs rooms already." Optimus said. Megatron just smirked and continued to follow Perceptor. After walking through one of the ship docking tunnels, the 3 mechs entered Perceptors ship. Walking to the left, Perceptor opened a door to a rather cold room. _

"_These are Type 2 Protoforms" pointing to 2 large, coffin like cases "They are a special type of Protoform that becomes what you desire when….."_

"_When you put armor plating and give it circuitry, right?" Megatron sarcastically says. Perceptor frowned and shook his head no._

"_Quite the opposite, Megatron. It ignite it with your very spark….basically giving it a piece of your spark."_

_Optimus was shocked that such a thing was possible. "Isn't that Like spark bonding, Sir?"_

_Perceptor shook his no once again, and then opened one of the cases. _

"_Optimus…this one is for you. You may activate it when you choose." Perceptor said, handing one of the protoforms to Optimus. "Same for you Megatron. But please make sure that these do not get damaged in any way."_

"_Thank you sir. I won't let you down." Optimus said. Walking away, Optimus had several thoughts running through his head. Would it work? What would he call it? Mech or Femme? What will his sparkling look like??? Optimus stopped walking down the hall of Perceptor's ship and smiled……his sparkling. Just thinking about being a father made him happy….and scared at the same time. Looking down at the protoform in his arms, Optimus decided he would activate it when he got back to his quarters. _

-Realtime-

"And so I did…I didn't realize it would take such a long period of time to fully activate, but I still looked after you. I became the Prime I am now and Megatron attacked my ship later in my service career. His attack caused me and my team to end up on earth, where we met Sari 50 years later. Somewhere in that time period, the activation completed and I was un-aware of it."

"So….you're saying that….that you're my father?" Mystica asks. Optimus nodded and smiled. Mystica frowned and became angry. "So you're the reason I'm here!! And You're the reason that I had to grow up with an abusive father!! If it weren't for you or this Perceptor or Megatron, I WOULDN'T BE HERE!!!! I Hate you!!" Mystica shouted, then running out of her room.

"Mystica! Please wait!" Optimus shouted after her, but it didn't do any good. Watching the girl continue to run away, Optimus sighed and slowly walked out of the room…..only to find that that Mystica wasn't inside anymore.

Mystica had made her way to the roof of the base….the sun had just set and the sky was dark, stars dotting the deep blue color. Hanging her bare feet over the edge, Mystica wiped her tears with her hand. Looking up to the moon, she wondered what Cybertron was like. But then another thought crossed her mind…..Where is Prowl???? Prime gave him a mission, but he never came back. Her fears were soon soothed as she heard Prowls motor come near the base and inside. Deciding just to stay on the roof and enjoy the cool night air, Mystica took a deep breath and let it out. Hearing something behind her (although it was fairly quiet), Mystica turned her head to see Optimus walking towards her. Apparently, she still had highly sensitive hearing.

"Are you OK, Mystica? I can understand if you're angry with me." Optimus says softly. Mystica Looked up at the tall blue and red figure before her.

"I'm better than before. It's just a lot to take in. I'm Cybertronian, You're my father, I have healing powers, I'm so crazily in love its pathetic, and I was found by Meg….." Mystica says, cutting herself off.

"Found by who?" asked a concerned Optimus.

"By the man who took me in….Liam Carter…" Mystica lied. "_I'm such a bad liar"_

"I see. Well….I hope that your past scars won't prevent you from seeing me as a father-like figure Mystica. Just seeing you lay there, unconscious, made my spark ache. When Ratchet told me that you were my sparkling, I realized that you were my protoform that I had lost so many years ago."

"Well….they won't…Because now I know that I actually have a parent…." Mystica said, a small smile gracing her lips. Optimus' optics grew soft and he smiled as well. Kneeling down, He picked up Mystica and held her close to his chest

"I love you, Mystica."

"I love you too……….Daddy……" Mystica said, yawning and then falling asleep in his arms. Optimus held her even closer as he headed for the large stairs that led back into the base. Stopping near them, he looked up to the sky and smiled.

"Thank you All-Spark….wherever you are….Thank you for bringing her back to me…."


	7. Chapter 7: An old Friend or a Lover?

Chapter 7: An Old Friend…..Lover????????

Mystica woke up the next morning on an old mattress…..apparently not in her room. Blinking her eyes a few times, she looked around and found herself in Optimus' room. Optimus himself had already gotten up and was no longer on his berth. Sitting up, Mystica stretched and yawned. Looking around the room once more, Mystica smiled and jumped off of the mattress and headed for the main room. Her smile grew larger when she heard Prowls voice.

"Prime, I'm telling you. Megatron is back, and he's looking for something….I thought I heard him say something about a femme" Prowl said, causing Mystica to freeze in her tracks and listen in on the conversation.

"I had a feeling it was Megatron. But how did he escape and what is he looking for? The All-Spark has hidden itself and kept its location a secret, so it can't be that." Optimus said.

Mystica's eyes widened. _"He's looking for me!! This can't be good!!"_ she thought. Taking a deep breath and put a smile on her face (trying to hide her concern). "Good Morning Prowl!! Morning Dad!!" she says. Optimus looked over to her, smiled and returned the greeting.

"Mystica…Are you alright? You ran off in tears last night……..And did you just call Prime 'Dad'???" Prowl asked, walking over to her. Mystica giggled and nodded.

"Yeah….turns out that I have spark energy from him….a piece of his spark really. He'll tell the story if you really want to know."

"Interesting……Mystica, I was wondering if you would like to….."

"So I hear you're a big hero now, huh Prowl?" said a voice from the screen. Prowl turned around to see a bright orange and yellow femme on the screen and his optics widened.

"AMBERSTAR?!!? By the All-Spark, Its been so long!!" Prowl exclaimed.

"Glad to see you still remember me. How have…..Whose that????" Amberstar says, noticing the girl next to Prowl.

"Oh….This is Mystica. A very, very dear friend of mine."

"Well….I hope earth will welcome me. I would to see you in the armor plating, Prowl. Mind if I come to your galaxy?" Amberstar says, slight disappointment in her voice. Prowl smiles a bit and nods and ends the transmission. Mystica had a shocked look on her face.

"Prowl? Whose Amberstar? And how does she know you?" Mystica asks.

"Amberstar was a fellow student from the Circuit-Su Academy. We were…..very close. She graduated earlier than I did, and so she left. I hadn't heard from her until now." Prowl says, almost sounding depressed.

"Oh ok. Well….anyways, what was it than you wanted to ask me?" Mystica replies.

"Its….nothing. I was just wondering if Bulkhead asked you about being his painting subject….He's been looking for….a model. Right Bulkhead?" Prowl says, seeing Bulkhead walk in.

"Uh…Yeah. I need a model. Will you do it Mystica?" Bulkhead says. Mystica smiles and nods her head. Bulkhead starts walking back to his painting room and Mystica follows him, chattering about something. Prowl sighs and wishes he hadn't lied like that.

"_I can't believe I just lied to her like that. I wanted to go out with her….and Amberstar…was my previous lover….What am I going to do?" _Prowl thought. _"Well…I love Mystica. Amber was just a temporary femme. Mystica is my love."_

-With Mystica-

"How's this Bulkster?" Mystica asks, stretching her arms above her head, arching her back, and twisting her legs. Bulkhead studies her and smiles.

"That's perfect, Mystica. You really look like one of those really pretty dancers….You know the ones that leap and have those fluffy things around their waist." Bulkhead says, sitting down in front of his canvas.

"You mean a ballerina? Thanks. I learned ballet once, then I started learning jazz." Mystica says, holding her position. Bulkhead said nothing and began painting. Mystica watched him the best she could, but judging by how slow his hand was going, this was going to take several hours.

"_Slag…..I wanted to spend time with Prowl today…maybe spar with him."_ Mystica thought.

-With Prowl-

Prowl was meditating in his room, trying to ease his worry. _"Would Mystica and Amberstar get along? Does Amberstar still love me? What would Mystica say about the truth? Will Mystica still love me?"_ Prowl wondered. Nearly going into a deep meditation, he was stopped when he heard knocking on his door and Optimus Prime's voice on the other side.

"Prowl…There's someone here to see you. She wants to come in." he said. Prowl also heard that familiar voice saying something about not letting her in. Prowl got up and opened the door.

"PROWL!!!" Amberstar shouted as she ran inside and embraced her friend, a large smile was plastered on her face. Prowl returned the greeting by wrapping his arms around her shoulders. "I can't believe I'm here…with you!! It's been so long, Love….."

"It has been a long time. How did you get here so fast? Its only been 1 megacycle." Prowl asks. Amberstar gave him a confused look.

"Ever heard of transwarping? I wasn't that far from this galaxy to begin with, silly!"

"Yes I have. You just got here so quickly. I wasn't expecting you for at least 5 orbital cycles. But I have missed you, Amber." Prowl said. Pushing away from Amberstar, he cleared his throat. "Would you like to meet Mystica and the other members of my team?"

"Prowl…..Let's just spend some time alone….together….just you and me." Amberstar said, putting her hands on his chest. Prowl widened his optics, and then gently pushed her hands off of him. Amberstar frowned at being rejected like that. "What's wrong Prowl? You still love me, don't you?"

"I would just like to have you meet everyone, that's all. Come…." Prowl says, heading for the door. Amberstar followed, almost reluctantly. Neither of them said anything as the walked side by side down the hall to the main room. "Everyone!!! I would like you too meet a friend of mine." He said. Everybody except Bumblebee and Sari came.

"We met earlier. I'm Optimus Prime, leader of this team."

"I'm Bulkhead, Space Bridge Technician."

"I'm the Medical Officer, Ratchet."

Mystica remained silent as she watched the others introduce themselves. She had "met" Amberstar earlier. Something about her didn't feel right. Was it because she had known Prowl much longer than herself? Was it that she was a gorgeous femme? What if Prowl left her for that femme?

"Hey you….What's your name again? Prowl told me earlier, but I've forgotten." Amberstar, referring to Mystica.

"I'm Mystica, Prowl's very, very dear friend." Mystica says, quite annoyed that Amberstar had forgotten her name….and at Prowl for telling the truth. Amberstar gave Mystica a small smile, and then looked at Prowl.

"Prowl, Would you like to show me around earth today? It appears there is so much to see." Asks Amberstar.

"I can show you around Detroit, but that's it. There's been Decepticon activity. Megatron is back and it doesn't look good." Prowl disappointedly says. Amberstar's optics widened and her mouth gaped. Mystica's gaze left the black and gold mech before her, ashamed of her past. She felt so foolish as to believe that the Autobots were evil and that Megatron was good…. And her own father was an Autobot which just made matters worse for her. Optimus looked down to Mystica, sensing her distress.

"Mystica, is everything alright?" he whispered.

"I think I need to go lie down for a while. I don't feel so good." She whispered back. Optimus nodded and Mystica left for her room. Prowl was too caught up in talking to Amberstar to notice Mystica slip away. Once out of earshot, Mystica let out a large sigh…….Its only been a week and yet there's so much pressure. Not being able to help herself, Mystica began crying. The hot tears rolled down her face….and yet it didn't help with the ache she was feeling……

-With Megatron-

Pacing about his throne, Megatron kept kicking an empty oil can around. Muttering and growling was all her ever did since Mystica left. Lugnut and Blitzwing just watched him, waiting for him to give them a command. That was the only downside of pledging your spark to him….you had nothing to do unless he told you to do something. Whenever one of them tried to speak, Megatron just fired his fusion cannon at their feet…so it was fairly clear that he cared about her, but he was also a very angry kind of mech. Megatron stopped pacing the room and got an angered, but determined look on his face.

"Prepare your weapons. We go and search for the girl tonight. We will bring her back……doing whatever it takes……" he tells his servants.

"How vill we locate her Lord Megatron? Ze energy we first detected has become veak….so veak to ze point of unable to be found again." Icy says. Megatron just glared at him, that determined look still on his face.

"I said we will do whatever it takes. Do you not know what that means Blitzwing? Or are you as dense as Lugnut?" he says sarcastically. Lugnut had already left the throne room, preparing his own weapons and upgrading…..attempting. Megatron sat down on his throne as Blitzwing left. He couldn't wait to get the girl back in his grasp. From now on, he would keep her in optic view….and she would get some kind of punishment for running off like that. Mystica would belong to him again…..whatever it takes….


	8. Chapter 8: The Real Me

Chapter 8: The Real Me

Another week had come and gone. Mystica was fairly happy, Optimus Prime had given her a last name. It was rather hard being that her previous caregiver, Liam, was not her father and she couldn't have his last name because she was not legally his. But in the end it was decided that her last name would be Optimus' title…..Prime. Although she didn't have the position herself, Mystica liked how it sounded and Optimus talked it over with the Council. Prowl had been spending a lot of time with Amberstar…..and Mystica's ache just got worse. She didn't tell anybody about it though….just spent a lot of time alone, whether outside the door of the base or in her room listening to music.

Turning on her new radio, Mystica heard "You Belong with Me" by Taylor Swift playing……."Oh great…how perfect is that song?" she muttered to herself. Amberstar was getting Prowl to herself with whatever chance she could, and Mystica couldn't help but feel lonely….and somewhat rejected. She wanted to be with Prowl, but Amberstar was an old friend and, from what she saw, a lover. _"Does Prowl still love me? Or does he belong with that other femme?"_ she wondered. Just sitting on her horse blanket covered bed, Mystica listened to the song and began to sing with it.

_**Oh I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night  
I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're about to cry  
I know your favourite songs and you tell me about your dreams  
I think I know where you belong. I think I know it's with me.**_

Can't you see that I'm the one who understand you?  
Been here all along so why can't you see?  
You belong with me

Standing by or waiting at your back door  
All this time how could you not know baby?  
You belong with me  
You belong with me

Have you ever thought just maybe  
You belong with me  
You belong with me

A sudden thought came to mind…… _"I'm gonna go talk to Prowl…….I need to talk to him"._ Mystica jumped off her bed and ran to the door, but stopping and pausing before she grabbed the knob. Almost having second thoughts, she slowly grabbed the handle and turned it.

-With Prowl and Amberstar- (in Prowls room)

"Oh come on Prowl….All those years in the Academy of loving one another and we haven't even shared our first kiss." Amberstar argued, frustrated that Prowl wasn't giving in.

"I've told you before, Amber…….I can't do it. I choose not to get into that kind of behavior." Prowl argued back. Amberstar scowled and glared at the mech she still loved. Getting a devious idea, she began smirking, and walked up to Prowl.

"Prowl….its OK. Nothing is gonna happen. Besides, You love me and I love you…so it works." She says, pressing her chest against his. Prowl's face remained emotionless as he tried pushing her away. "Just one small kiss, love." She whispers. Leaning against the mech she loved, Amberstar tried to kiss him.

"Amberstar, stop this. What has gotten into you?" panicking, Prowl says. Amberstar just smirks again, her purple optics glimmering in the moonlight that peeked through the broken roof and branches. Prowl grabbed Amberstar's wrists and pushed her away again, but she came right back.

-With Mystica- (walking down the hall)

Walking so very slowly, Mystica felt that her feet weighed 100 pounds each. Her spark beat against the walls of her chest……and it hurt. By now, She had nearly reached the door to Prowl's room. Mystica took in a deep, but shuddered breath and let it out. She felt like she was going to collapse, but didn't know why. Stopping in front of the large door, Mystica looked at the keypad and wondered if this was really a good idea. Her arm felt heavy as she reached up to knock on the door. But just as her hand reached the door, Mystica heard voices on the other side. One was Prowls' and the other…….Amberstar.

*knock knock*

-With Prowl and Amberstar-

*knock knock*

Prowl gasped when he heard the sound, but a small smile crept on to his face when he heard a voice he wanted a hear again.

"Prowl? Can I come in?" Mystica says from the other side. Amberstar growled and looked at the door when she heard the girl.

"Yes. Come in." Prowl says, happiness in his voice. Amberstar's optics widened as the door began to open. Quickly turning her gaze to Prowl, she grabbed his face and made him stare into her optics.

"I love you." Amberstar says, loud enough for Mystica to hear. Then as quickly as she grabbed Prowl's face, she brought her lips to his into a deep kiss. Prowl was frozen on the spot and the sound of Mystica's gasp sent shivers through his frame.

"PROWL!! How could you?!?" Mystica shouted. Prowl separated from the Amberstar's lips and nearly pushed the golden femme to the ground. As he watched Mystica's eyes fill with tears, his own spark beat harshly against his chest.

"I didn't want it Mystica! Amber…." Prowl says

"Oh save it!! I just knew it!! I knew that you loved her more than me!!" said Mystica, cutting Prowl off. Prowl stood several feet away, unable to move.

"No!! That's not true!! Amberstar did it to me!! I never wanted that kiss, Mystica!!"

"And to think…..just think….that I was blinded by my foolishness…" she whispered. "MEGATRON WAS RIGHT!!!!! You Autobots are cruel!!!!" she shouted, then running out of Prowl's doorway. Amberstar was smiling a smile that almost seemed evil….at last, no other femme would get in her way…or so she thought.

"YOU DID THIS!!! You planned it, didn't you?!" Prowl shouted at the femme. Amberstar seemed shocked that her "lover" reacted like this to a simple kiss. "Answer me, Amberstar!!"

"Ok…so I did. I still love you, if you haven't figured it out!! I didn't want…her…in the picture. It's you an me Prowl!! You know its true!!" Amberstar argued. "Doesn't it hurt when we're not together?"

"NO…It doesn't. I don't love you anymore and I never have….I have found my love and it's Mystica." Prowl said, slightly calming down. Amberstar felt her optics tear up as she met Prowl's angry stare. "Leave femme. I don't want you here anymore." Prowl coldly says.

"Very well….perhaps there is another for me. Goodbye Prowl." Amberstar replies, then walking out of his room. Prowl simply watched her go, anger written all over his face.

"_How could I be so stupid?! I fell for it all!!"_ was all that ran through his processor. Transforming, he sped out his room and the base in search of Mystica. But there was a small thought that bothered him…..Megatron was right??? What did that mean?

-With Mystica-

Flying faster than she had ever before, Mystica was blinded by her tears. She felt her rockets giving out again….but she didn't want to stop. She wanted to get as far away from that mech as possible. Looking down, Mystica saw the northern most part of the Lake Erie Beach. Unable to see through her tears any more, Mystica landed on the wet sand with her entire body shaking.

"Why Prowl? Why did you have to do this to me?" she whispered. Completely thinking back on her past once more, fresh hot tears came streaming down her face. Her spark still beat against the walls of her chest and it hurt terribly….she felt as if someone was trying to rip it out of her. In an attempt to make herself feel better, Mystica began to sing…..slowly walking the waters edge.

_**Foolish heart, looks like we're here again**_

_**Same old game of plastic smile, don't let anybody in**_

_**Hiding my heartache**_

_**Will this glass house break?**_

_**How much will they take before I'm empty?**_

_**Do I let it show? Does anybody know?**_

_**But you see, the real me**_

_**Hiding in my skin, broken from within**_

_**Unveil me, completely**_

_**I'm loosening my grasp**_

_**There's no need to mask, my frailty**_

_**Cause you see**_

_**The Real Me**_

_**Painted on, Life is behind a mask**_

_**Self-inflicted circus clown**_

_**I'm tired of the song and dance**_

_**Living a charade, Always on Parade**_

_**What a mess I've made of my existence**_

_**But you love me even now**_

_**Still I see you somehow**_

_**But you see, the real me**_

_**Hiding in my skin, broken from within**_

_**Unveil me, completely**_

_**I'm loosening my grasp**_

_**There's no need to mask, my frailty**_

_**Oh, Cause you see**_

_**The Real Me **_

_**Wonderful! Beautiful!**_

_**Is what you see**_

_**when you look at me**_

_**You're turning the tattered fabric**_

_**Of my life into, a perfect tapestry!**_

_**Oh, I just wanna be me!!**_

_**I wanna be me…..**_

"Mystica?" said a voice from behind. Mystica slowly turned around to see Prowl standing nearby….his blue optics were wet from tears. Not knowing what to say, she continued to sing. As she did, she slowly walked toward the black and gold mech.

_**But you see, the real me**_

_**Hiding in my skin, broken from within**_

_**Unveil me, completely**_

_**I'm loosening my grasp**_

_**There's no need to mask, my frailty**_

_**Oh, Cause you see**_

_**The Real Me!**_

_**And you love me! Just as I am…**_

_**Wonderful, Beautiful**_

_**Is what you see**_

_**When you look**_

_**At me.**_

"Mystica…please forgive me. I never wanted that to happen." Prowl says. Mystica just looked into the blue optics and smiled. All she saw was love in those bright blue eyes. Prowl wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a warm embrace. Mystica melted in his strong arms. It had only been a week and it felt like an eternity since she was with him.

"I forgive you, Prowl….and I'm sorry for what I said."

"It's alright. If there's anything that you must know at this moment……it's that I still love you. I will always love you, Mystica." Prowl quietly said. Mystica looked up into his optics again and smiled. Prowl smiled back at her, and as he did, the sun began to rise. Prowl looked out onto the waters and saw one the most beautiful sunrises in his entire life. Mystica then laid her head on his warm chest. Everything at that moment felt so right….like this was how it was truly meant be. Gently lifting her chin, Prowl brought his lips to Mystica's into a soft kiss. Mystica closed her eyes and kissed him back. Pulling away from each other only for a moment, Mystica and Prowl looked deeply into each others eyes.

"I love you, Prowl…..I love you." Mystica whispered. Prowl then held her even closer as he kissed her once more. Mystica let all her past anger and fears wash away as she was held in his embrace. After separating, Prowl and Mystica looked out to the sunrise. It was nearly complete, but still just as beautiful as when it began. Pinks, oranges and purples painted the sky…it looked like a masterpiece created by the world's greatest artist.

"I love you too, Mystica….and that will never change." Prowl says. Mystica laid her head on his chest again and felt at peace…..but the peace didn't last for long. Jets and helicopters were heard overhead. Prowl looked up at the same time Mystica did and they both recognized that gray helicopter.

"Oh no….This is not good…Prowl, we gotta get out here!" Mystica says as Prowl pushed her behind him.

"No! You go back to the base! I'll call the others for help!!" Prowl shouts over the ever loudening helicopter. Mystica held his shoulders tightly and tried to get him to stop.

"Prowl, Don't do it!! He'll kill you!!"

"GO!! NOW!!" Prowl yelled, bringing out his shurikens.

"Remember when I said "Megatron was right"?!? He's here for me Prowl!!!" Mystica shouted back. As she did, The gray helicopter transformed. The other two with him did as well. Mystica looked straight into those red eyes…..and her entire body shook with fear.

"I should have known you Autobots kidnapped her. Hand over the girl and may spare your frame." Megatron coldly says.


	9. Chapter 9: Found Again

Chapter 9: Found Again

Prowl grinds his jaw and held Mystica close behind him. Mystica shivered in fear as Megatron spoke. She knew Megatron would have found her at some point….but did it have

"I'll never let you take her!!! As long as I have a spark in my chest, you won't touch her!!"

"Zen I suppose ve vill have to take you offline Autozcum!!" hothead Blitzwing shouted, preparing his cannons. Lugnut had prepared his punch blast.

"NO!!! STOP!!!" Mystica shouted, jumping between the brawl. Megatron stopped his troops and looked at Mystica with an evil smile. "If I go with you, Megatron, will you promise not to harm Prowl or any of the other Autobots?"

"I may be a Decepticon, but I……"

"HALT MEGATRON!!! You're not taking her anywhere!!" said Optimus, slamming his body against Megatron. The Decepticon was caught off guard as he tumbled with the Autobot. All of the other Autobots started fighting off the Decepticons. Prowl grabbed Mystica and ran off into some thick woods nearby.

"You Autobots are foolish for taking what is mine!! I demand you return the girl!!" Megatron says, clashing his sword with Prime's axe.

"She never belonged to you, Megatron. She doesn't even know you!!" said Optimus, pushing the sword away from his face. Megatron laughed loudly at the remark.

"You think she doesn't know me? I found her at this very sector! I took her in and you scum took her away!!" Megatron replies. Optimus' optics widened with surprise and the fighting stopped. Megatron just smirked and stared with blood red optics at the Autobot before him.

"_Mystica was with Megatron? How is it possible? And Why?"_ was the only thought on Prime's mind.

-With Prowl and Mystica- (in the thick woods)

Prowl didn't stop running, avoiding every tree and other obstacles in his path. Mystica had wrapped her arms around his neck and held on tight as he carried her through the brush.

"Prowl, You can running now. We're safe." Mystica said. Prowl slowed his momentum and gradually slowed to a stop. Prowl let his intakes cycle a few times before he moved anything. Sure…he's a cyber-ninja but quick bursts like that could do damage if you didn't rest for just a few seconds. All he was hold Mystica close as he knelt down to rest.

"So he's here for you?" Prowl asked, letting what happened recently sink in. Mystica had placed her head underneath his chin and she nodded. Prowl shut off his optics and listened to whatever was around him. He couldn't hear the battle anymore, so Mystica was right that they were safe.

"Yes….I wanted to tell you, but I was afraid." She said quietly. Unable to stop them, tears slowly rolled down her cheeks.

"Afraid of what?" asks Prowl. Mystica lifted her head and looked into his optics with teary eyes.

"I was afraid that you would reject me…..because I had sided with the Decepticons."

"Why would I do that? Even if you were a Decepticon, you sure don't act like one. We would have found a way, Mystica." Prowl says softly. "I told you that I love you, and I mean it."

"So you aren't upset about it?" Mystica asks. Prowl gently shook his head and then wiped away Mystica's remaining tears, making her smile. "If you really want to know, I can tell you why I was with him and the other creeps."

"It doesn't matter now. But I need you to get back to the base as fast as you can. I can't leave my teammates behind." Prowl says, embracing her one last time. Mystica pulled herself up just enough to have her lips touch his in a short kiss. After setting her down, Prowl sped of back in the direction he came. Mystica watched him go, starting her rockets.

"_There's gotta be something I can do!! I'm not going to let Megatron kill him or my father!!"_ she thought.

-With Autobots-

"AUGH!!!" Prime yelled as he landed against a tree. "this isn't going well!! Prowl, where are you?!" he said weakly through his communicator. _"Nothing but static…..Not a good thing!!"_

So far he was the only one down, Bumblebee was doing fine, Bulkhead was fighting back well enough but with minor damages, Ratchet's left arm was cut half way through, Sari was with Bumblebee ….and Prowl was still hadn't gotten back. Optimus groaned as Megatron grabbed his neck and lifted him in to the air.

"Give me the girl, Optimus Prime…or I will crush you right here, right now" Megatron growled. Optimus gritted his teeth and did his utmost best to ignore the pain ripping through his neck on body. A faint "Never..." came from his mouth and Megatron's mouth became an evil grimace.

"GET A AWAY FROM MY DAD, YOU CREEP!!!!!!" shouted a voice from behind. Megatron turned his head around to see what it was, but only ended up being temporarily blinded by an energon blast. Megatron let go of Optimus' neck and let him fall to the ground. Once regaining his sight, all he saw was a blue and red figure hovering by his face…..anger in it's eyes. His optics shrunk, trying to make out the figure.

"Mystica? Is that you?" Megatron asked, his voice monotone.

"You're freaking darn right its me!!!!!" the figure shouted. Mystica had transformed from just wearing casual clothing to an amazing blue and red armor covered warrior. "Leave!! I could care less if you want me back!!". Megatron stared at her, appalled that she was defending the Autobots. Getting back up, He prepared to transform….but not before whispering something in Mystica's ear.

"I will be back…..you can count on it." And with that, he transformed and flew off, Lugnut and Blitzwing close behind. Mystica deactivated her mouth guard and glared at the 3 flying figures as they left. Looking over to where Optimus was, Mystica nearly screamed…….her dad was lying motionless on the sand. Flying over to him, she knelt by his face.

"Daddy? Daddy, are you ok?" she asked, only getting a low moan. Her eyes traveled her fathers beat up body….wondering if she could undo the damage. Hearing the other's come up behind her, she got scared. So far….only Ratchet knew about her healing ability. What would the others think?

"Mystica, you can do it. I know you can." Ratchet encouragingly says. Mystica was about to turn her head to look at him, but then her necklace began to glow. Trying to hold back the power, Mystica clenched her teeth and looked at the soft glow forming on her hands. Everyone was silent as her eyes began glowing brightly, and her hands did the same. Mystica placed her hands on Optimus and then his entire body began to glow. Prowl watched in awe as the glow dimmed and **ALL** of the dents, cracks and other damage began to repair. A low groan was heard from Mystica as she stayed on her knees and put her hand on her forehead.

"Dad?" she whispered. Prime's optics soon came back online and he sat up slowly.

"What happened? Did I go offline, Ratchet?" he asks.

"You nearly did, but your daughter….well…She'll have to tell you." Ratchet says. Optimus looked down to see Mystica by his side with a smile on her face. Although her eyes were a faded blue, they still sparkled. Something was apparently new about her as well….she was wearing armor, like she was in battle. Looking slightly to her left, Optimus saw Prowl had come and kneeled by her side, wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

"Mystica, Thank the All-Spark you're ok." Optimus says, relief in his voice. He then looked at Prowl, knowing that he defended her by the way he was acting. "Autobots, Transform and Roll on home. I'll take Mystica with me." The Autobots did as was commanded and Sari began to fly back to base. Prime got up and was the last to transform.

"Are you ok, Dad? I thought I was going to lose you when I saw Megatron with his hand around your neck." Mystica asks. Optimus chuckled and smiled at his daughter.

"I was more worried about you then myself. I'll be just fine." He says wile transforming. Opening the passenger door, Mystica climbed inside and sat down. Optimus closed the door and drove off and away from the beach. Mystica sighed happily to know that her dad was going to be ok and curled up in the seat, falling asleep. But the thought of Megatron returning for her made her shiver. Mystica knew she was safe with the Autobots, but the thought still lingered. The urge to sleep took over and she slipped into a deep rest. Optimus felt her fall asleep and started to play a soft song from his radio.

"_She's safe….that's all that matters right now…..she's safe….." _Prime thought. Getting on to the highway, Optimus turned in the direction of the old warehouse. Megatron was back and it had him worried, but at least his daughter was safe……….for now.


	10. Chapter 10: Recovery Part 1

**WARNING!!!!! PROWL X MYSTICA HOTNESS!!!!!! (its minor, but still....WARNING!!!!!!)**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 10: Recovery Part 1

-Dreaming-

"_Heeeee---yaaaaaah!!!! HA!! HA!! HA!!!" Mystica shouted while fighting a mech. "You can't win!! I know all of your moves, Ninja-bot!!"_

"_You think you do. But you have no idea" the black and gold mech said. Then, he flew up into the air and didn't stop. Mystica followed him, totally clueless on what was going to happen. _

_The two went higher and higher, and Mystica was gaining on the black and gold mech. Suddenly, he stopped and Mystica nearly flew right past him. He grabbed her arms and held her close, hovering in the air. There was nothing around them except clouds and Detroit looked like a small patch of browns, greens and silver._

"_You said you knew all of my moves. But here's one you don't know." He said. He deactivated her mouth guard to reveal her lovely face. Smiling, he leaned in to kiss her. _

_And that's exactly what he did. _

_Mystica's eyes were wide only for a moment and then they closed, and all her anger melted away as she kissed the mech. Suddenly, she felt her rockets disable and his jet boosters shut off. Mystica then felt his strong arms wrap around her. They began to free fall from the sky and Mystica screamed._

"_Do you trust me?!?" she heard the mech shout._

"_What?!? Are you crazy?!?" she shouted back_

"_Do you trust me?!?" he said again._

"_YES!!!!" she screamed. They continued to free fall, head first, and Mystica closed her eyes and screamed. She wrapped her arms around the mech's waist, scared for her life. But soon….she found herself right side up, slowly coming to the ground. She opened her eyes to see the mech still had his arms around her and he was smiling down at her. Then she looked around to see everyone around them…..staring at them._

"_MYSTICA!!! KILL HIM NOW!!!!" a voice said from behind her. It was Megatron. Without any control what so ever, Mystica saw a bright blue light engulf her. The next thing she heard was a yell of pain……the light subsided and she found her blue energon blade rammed into Prowls chest…..right where his spark was…._

"_PROWL!!! NOOO!!!" she shouted. Megatron laughed as Prowl fell and Mystica kneeled by his side. The laughing continued, but it became faint and farther away…..Prowl began to fade, her armor came off, and Mystica found herself alone in the darkness. "Hello? Is anybody there?" she called. A bright light came into view and it appeared to be floating, or flying. It was so bright, Mystica had to shield her eyes with her arm._

"_Come close….I will not harm you, child." A voice says….it was deep and strong, but it was gentle at the same time. Mystica lowered her arm and stared into the bright light as it began to take a new form. _

"_Who are you? What do you want with me?" she asked, her voice shaking. No longer was the light a large orb, but now a young man. He smiled and motioned Mystica to come forward. She took a step back before slowly walking forward. The young man had silvery blue hair, pale skin, bright blue eyes, and a strong build._

"_I am the Giver of Life to all Cybertronians. I gave you life, dearest child. I gave your father life." He said, holding out his hand. Mystica cautiously took the hand offered to her and she was pulled in to a warm embrace._

"_Are you saying that…..that you're the All-Spark?" she asked, looking up into the glowing blue eyes. A smile crept onto his kind face once more and he nodded._

"_Yes, child. I am in need of your help. I am growing weak and dieing. I need one of Cybertronian origin to harbor my power." He says, a sadness in his eyes. _

"_I don't understand, All-Spark……Why me? Surely, there's another more worthy than I am."_

"_I have chosen you, dearest. The time has come that I release my power to you. There is no other." The All-Spark says. Mystica pulls away and then interlocks her fingers with his._

"_Then Let it be so….If it is destiny, then there is no reason to defy it." Says Mystica, taking a deep breath. Her necklace and the young man began to glow, the two then began to merge………._

-Real Time-

"Woah!" was all Mystica said as she quickly opened her eyes. "Was that a dream? Or a vision?" she wondered aloud. Shaking away the thought, Mystica looked around and discovered she was in the medi-bay. Ratchet wasn't around at the time, so she figured he was talking to the others. She heard revving sounds coming from outside of the Medi-Bay and wondered what it was. Just as she was about to jump off the berth, Ratchet walked in.

"Hey Kiddo. How long have you been awake?"

"Not long. Is there a particular reason I'm in the Medical Bay?"

"Optimus thought you looked pale. You didn't wake up after the fight either." Ratchet says, walking over to his computers. "I see you've also been able to control your healing ability more….or so it appears. Does it feel that way to you?" he lightly continued.

"I feel fine, but as for the power….I'm not too sure. I felt like I was controlling it at first, but I don't remember doing anything to heal Dad."

"I see. Well, if you feel strong enough, you're free to go. The others are in the main room."

"OK, thanks Ratchet." Mystica says, walking out of the medi-bay. The noises she heard a bit ago were the sounds of revving engines and screeching tires. That could only mean one thing…….Sari and Bumblebee were at it again, playing video games. Jazz was standing behind the concrete couch, Optimus was scanning the city, Bulkhead was outside painting, and Prowl……was no where to be seen. Mystica walked over to the couch and stood next Jazz.

"Get back here, Sari!!! There is no way I'm gonna let you win!!!" Bumblebee shouted.

"I don't think so, Bee!!! The title is mine!! HA!!" Sari taunted. She crossed the finish line shortly after and Bumblebees face went from competitive to absolute defeat. As hard as she tried, she couldn't hold back and Mystica burst into a fit of laughter. Jazz quickly turned his head to see Mystica holding her stomach and laughing. The laughing caused everyone to look toward the where the sudden noise was coming from.

"Hey Princess! When did you get out here?" Jazz greets her with a smile. Mystica's laughing quieted and she wiped away a tear.

"Hi Jazz. I woke up not too long ago. And I'm feeling great." She says. "Hey Dad, Where's Prowl?"

"He's out back. He said something about trying clear his processor." Optimus says, look away from the screens only for a moment. Mystica smiled and then ran out the large door, shouting a thanks. Optimus let a smile creep onto his face as he turned to watch her go, but there was a touch of sadness lying deep in his spark. _"I can't believe she's 16…..I wish I was there for her…Where did the time fly?" _he thought.

-With Mystica-

Mystica kept running to get around the old warehouse. She couldn't wait to see Prowl! Hearing the sound of wooden boards being smashed to bits, Mystica stopped when she got to the back corner of the warehouse. Peeking around the corner, she saw Prowl running and jumping against trees. She saw broken wooden boards and barrels lying about. Mystica felt sneaky and transformed to her lioness form. _"Let's see if Prowl is as alert as we think"_ she thought, quickly and quietly making her way over to the largest tree. There was some tall grass nearby the tree, so Mystica crouched and waited for the right moment…..and that moment came sooner than she expected. Prowl was just about to kick and jump off the tree…..until he was leapt on. Mystica decided to put on a bit of a show, and growled and bared her teeth and she stood on mechs chest.

"What do want?" Prowl asked, trying his hardest to keep himself from losing his composure. The creature clearly had him pinned and he couldn't move. The creature stopped snarling in his face and began to purr. This surprised the cyber-ninja, but not as much as the creature rubbing its face against his neck and face.

"Happy to see me? Sure doesn't feel that way. Did I scare you?" the creature asks. Prowl was surprised that this animal could speak, but the voice sounded so familiar and the eyes were a bright blue.

"Who are you? Your voice…I know your voice."

"Its me…. Can't you tell?"

"Mystica?! What happened to you?!" Prowl exclaimed, sitting up since Mystica got off of his chest.

"It's my alternate form, Prowl. I just thought I would surprise you. It's a lioness." Mystica says, sounding disappointed. Prowl stood up as Mystica transformed.

"I…uh…I'm sorry. I didn't know. Forgive me?" Prowl asks, holding out his hand. Mystica smiles and accepts the outstretched hand, being pulled into Prowl's strong arms. "When did you get an alternate form?" he asks.

"I discovered it while I was with….with Megatron. Believe me, I was just as surprised at what I looked like."

"I would imagine…..Are you doing anything tonight?"

"No, I'm not. But I was considering going for a walk on the beach at sundown."

"Do you mind if I join you? It sounds wonderful."

"I would like nothing more than to be with you, Prowl." Mystica says, a smile tugging at her mouth. Prowl smiled back and the two looked into each others eyes. Mystica still couldn't believe that she had found a love like this. A love like this only happens once in a lifetime or not at all. Prowl then gently took his hand and brought her face closer to his, simply asking for a kiss. Mystica nodded slightly to acknowledge him, and he nearly touched her lips when they were interrupted.

"Woah, hey…umm…Am I interrupting anything here?" Jazz asks, stopping in his tracks when he saw the two. Prowl let out a low growl of irritation, but shook his head no.

"What is it, Jazz? Need something?" Mystica asked, pulling away from Prowl's chest, attempting to make their attempted kiss look like nothing had happened.

"Optimus wants to talk to you, Mystica. Something about the fight yesterday."

"Alright, Thanks Jazz." Mystica says, disappointed that her kiss was interrupted. "I'll see you later tonight, Prowl." Mystica walks by Jazz as she makes her way back around the old warehouse to the front door. Jazz walked beside her, not saying a word. His presence made her feel like cowering in a corner….probably because he was an Elite Guard Officer and he had a pretty high ranking….and he was a cyber-ninja. The two walked in silence for a bit, but as the rounded the corner of the base, Jazz spoke up.

"So what that all about yesterday? First, Prowl takes you away so you're safe, then you come back and your this….this….super warrior. What is up with that?"

"Uh…Well…I have my reasons. I'm sure dad will be asking the same questions. I wish not to discuss this any further with you, Jazz." Mystica says, her voice monotone. Jazz stopped and grabbed her shoulders, causing Mystica to turn around. Jazz held her shoulders tightly as he stared into her eyes.

"Please….I'm asking you never to do that again. We all care about you too much and Optimus would go into permanent stasis if you got killed. Do you understand me? Megatron could have killed you!" Jazz says, anger and concern mixed in his voice. Mystica stared back at him and she searched his eyes. Unable to form words, Mystica nodded and Jazz wrapped his arms around her shoulders and pulled her close. "Please….Promise me you won't ever do that again" he whispered.

"I can't promise anything, Jazz….But I'll try. That you can count on" she says softly, pulling away from Jazz's strong arms. Jazz gave her a small smile as her let her go. He and Mystica continued walking to the door, and Optimus was standing there.

"Thank you, Jazz. I'll take it from here." Optimus says. Jazz nodded and turned around to go and join Prowl in a training session he had promised earlier that day. Mystica watched him go, and then she turned to her father. Judging by his expression, he wasn't very happy.

"I'm sorry, dad. I didn't want to see you go offline. I wasn't ready to see you die. I didn't…."

"Mystica…calm down. I'm not angry, just slightly upset." Optimus says, stopping Mystica from saying anything more. Mystica hung her head and tears pricked at her eyes_ "Slag….Why am I crying? What did I do?" _she thought_. _Optimus kneeled down and lifted her face so that she was looking at him. He gently wiped away her few tears. "I need to know. Why did you come back? Prowl took you away so you could be safe."

"I just said I didn't want to see you go offline. I mean it…..I'm not ready to give you up…..I just can't." she says, her voice cracking because of her tears. Optimus then gave a smile, and brought her to his chest plate. He understood why she didn't want him to go. For one, it would leave her regretting not being there. And two, her spark would weaken. Her spark was a piece of his, and over time it would become her own…like it was never a piece of his, but a gift from the All-Spark. Mystica's few tears soon turned into many, and she cried hard into his chest.

"Sshh…Its alright. That's all I need to know." He whispered. "It'll be ok."

"Thank you, Daddy. I love you"

"I love you too, and I will always love you."

The two stood in silence for while and Mystica had wrapped her arms around Prime's neck. Optimus leaned against the old warehouse as his daughter's crying slowly stopped. The sun was nearly setting and the sky was already turning orange, pink, and purple. Jazz and Prowl came around the corner of the warehouse, and Jazz kept poking at Prowl, saying how he won and Prowl didn't. Although it was pretty clear that Prowl won by the smirk on his face. But the smirk left his face when he saw Mystica curled up in Prime's arms.

"Mystica? Are you alright?" he asks, quickly making his way over to her and ignoring whatever else Jazz was saying. The most important though in his processor was making sure the one he loved was Ok. Mystica turned her head to the familiar voice and nodded. Remembering their plans for that night, she looked back up at Optimus.

"Dad, can I go out with Prowl tonight? We're going to the beach." She asks. Optimus nodded and gently set her down.

"Just be careful. If there is any trouble, come straight home." Optimus commanded. Mystica smiled and nodded her head, and Prowl saluted his leader. The two took off for the beach a moment later. Optimus watched them go, smiling as his daughter flew just ahead of Prowl. "This world never ceases to surprise me….who knew my daughter would be spending her time with the cyber-ninja

**-3 hours later-**

"Look, Prowl! The sky is so beautiful…..I love sunsets…" Mystica sighed happily. Prowl smiled as he grasped her hand in his. She was right….It was beautiful…Many hues of purple, pink, red and orange blended together to create a painting so spectacular that you wouldn't dare

"Yes, indeed it is…." He says to her. "But I'm looking at someone whose beauty stands out from the crowd and is far greater than that of a sunset….." Prowl spoke softly, releasing her hand and wrapping an arm around her slender waist.

"You flatter me, ya know that? I swear I'm being spoiled by you." Mystica teased and she poked Prowl's mid-section.

"Maybe you are….." Prowl whispered, suddenly bringing her down into a dip like in a tango. "Maybe you aren't….Now, Where were we before Jazz came along, hm?"

Mystica laughed quietly "Gee I don't know….maybe right….here" and she pulled his face down with her hands, their lips nearly touching. "I like this side of you....a cyber ninja Romeo…" she says, her arms winding around his neck. Prowl smiled and brushed his lips against her, teasing her and making her really want to kiss him. Moving towards her cheek, he brushed it with his own in a tender manner.

"Do you know how much I love you, Mystica?" he asked her, pulling her back up and against his chest.

"I might know if you'd kiss me already." Mystica blushed, turning her face away.

"I think I can do that…." Prowl smirked, turning her face towards his own. Mystica found herself winding her arms tighter around his neck and his strong arms embracing her thin frame. Prowl quickly brought their lips together, the two of them reveling each others touch. The kiss was broken for only a few seconds to allow but a breath, and then the distance was closed once more.

"Dang, Prowl….Since when did you…become so intimate… with your kiss?" Mystica asks between breaths. He merely smirked and released a quiet laugh.

"Will words suffice or would you prefer that I show you?" he asks, nuzzling her face.

"Surprise me…." Mystica replies, growling playfully as she traced Prowl's audio receptor. Prowl growled the same and kissed her, receiving a contented sigh from Mystica.

"I don't think words could describe how much I Love you." He whispered to her, allowing his hands to travel over her body. Mystica slowly let her head drop back and she moaned, feeling his warm hands roam over her waist, back and hips. Suddenly, his massaging hands stopped moving.

"Prowl, what's wrong?"

"Over there…that light…." He says, staring intently behind her. Mystica turned and saw the same light. It looked like a star…. The bright and silvery-blue light looked like a fallen star. They stared intently into the light, like it was drawing them in closer. Then, Mystica's crystal heart necklace took on the same gentle, silver glow.

"Prowl….its ok….I know what it is." She whispered, pulling out of his grasp.

"Then what is it?" Prowl asks, reluctantly letting go of Mystica. She took slow steps towards the light, and Prowl did the same. For some reason, the light was…..calming, relaxing. They continued to get closer, almost like the light kept calling them. The light they saw wasn't just a light…..it was a crystal like orb, teeming with life. Prowl looked at Mystica as she knelt down in front of the orb and….she was smiling.

"Mystica, is this what I think it is?" he softly asks her.

"Yes Prowl…….It's the All-Spark……"

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**OHMYGOSH!!!!! This is the longest chapter I've written so far!!!! Holy Crappintar!!!!  
Here is it!!! CHAPTER 10 OF MYSTICA PRIME!!!!!!! YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
I am so sorry for making you all wait so long!! School got in the way and I had to put a decent ending on this thing!!! I hope this isn't too much of a disappointment.  
Any who, I finished this up and posted it. Nothing to exciting. I am really really really REALLY sorry for this taking so long. If theres something that I can write for you to make up for how late this is, Let me know.**

**ALSO!!!!! You can find Mystica Prime art on DeviantArt, under "fudgeandyodels".  
There is also a holiday special coming up for "Mystica Prime: Cybertronian Warrior and Healer". It will be featurning a brand new character!!! The Mystica Prime story will be ending with the holiday special. Now you may be wondering "Does that mean theres going to be a sequal?" Well, I suppose your in luck!!! YES THERE WILL BE A SEQUAL!!!  
However, It will be posted around Christmas time, but that doesn't mean that Mystica Prime is finsihed. If you read it before, oooooh...chapter 12 of Mystica Prime, you WILL be confused.**

**GOD BLESS!!!!!  
Mystica Prime**

THANKS FOR READING!!!!


	11. Chapter 11: Recovery Part 2

**ITS ANOTHER CHAPTER!**  
**Thank you all so much for being so patient with me. It means the world to me that you would continue to watch me, fave me, and review me when I don't update at all. I've kept you all waiting far too long.**  
**  
So...as a "treat" there is a poll up now, asking you what story you would like to see next. It could be from the "My World" series, it could be the X-men Origins story, ALMOST whatever you want. If you don't want any of the choices, you can mark 'other' and then send me a message. Consider it my thanks and treat to you all. You've all been so wonderful to me. **  
**Thank you so much. God Bless!**

_  
**Chapter 11: Recovery Part 2**

-Previously-

_Mystica turned and saw the same light. It looked like a star…. The bright and silvery-blue light looked like a fallen star. They stared intently into the light, like it was drawing them in closer. Then, Mystica's crystal heart necklace took on the same gentle, silver glow._

"_Prowl….its ok….I know what it is." She whispered, pulling out of his grasp._

"_Then what is it?" Prowl asks, reluctantly letting go of Mystica. She took slow steps towards the light, and Prowl did the same. For some reason, the light was…..calming, relaxing. They continued to get closer, almost like the light kept calling them. The light they saw wasn't just a light…..it was a crystal like orb, teeming with life. Prowl looked at Mystica as she knelt down in front of the orb and….she was smiling. _

"_Mystica, is this what I think it is?" he softly asks her. _

"_Yes Prowl….It's the All-Spark…"_

-Present-

The two stared into the glowing orb, entranced by its beauty and power. Neither of them said anything…It was almost impossible…..

"I don't believe it….The All-Spark….here…." Prowl whispered. Mystica nodded and a small smile graced her lips.

"Prowl? Would you believe me If told you that I spoke to the All Spark?" She asked, her eyes still locked on the crystal before her. Prowl kept silent, waiting for her to continue speaking knowing that she would. "I never thought that those dreams...could become reality...the dreams were visions."

"You saw visions of the future?"

"Yes...I know now what I have to do." She declared, her voice still soft. She turned her head towards him, her smiled had disappeared. "But you have to trust me. Because whatever happens...It may be fatal..."

Prowl crossed his arms over his chest, looking at Mystica quizzically. Her eyes locked with his, asking for his approval, his trust , and his love...But she never needed to ask for it. Prowl immediately and quickly walked over to her and took her into his arms. Mystica was confused only for a moment, but she didn't protest as Prowl's lips claimed hers in a passionate kiss. She felt his temperature rise and his spark pulse quicken. Her's did the same, nearly beating in unison with his.

"Prowl...Please..." she begged, her head spinning with the pleasure she felt from him. He silenced her with another kiss

Slowly, Prowl knelt to ground with Mystica underneath him. He kept his lips on hers, receiving soft moans of pleasure from her. Although they were on a beach, out in the open, this may be the only chance they get to claim their spark's desires. Mystica wound her arms around his neck and her legs found their way to his hips. Their bodies were pressed against each other.

Prowl's chest plating 'clicked' apart and slowly moved aside...

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

**-With Megatron-**

"Where is she?" Megatron shouted, furious that his stealth agent had not yet returned from her mission. It made him angry that said agent didn't respond to his hails and he was even angrier in knowing that the agent had failed the mission. Blitzwing and Lugnut, along with Overlord and now Blackarachnia, stood on the left side of Megatron's throne.

"Megatron, You know that this particular agent of yours hasn't been very successful is anything at all" Overlord hissed. "I'm surprised you took that filth as your bondmate...especially when I am far more superior than she."

Megatron's fists clenched tighter than what they originally had been. Overlord and her mouth was nothing but an annoyance to him. How dare she say that his bondmate was a filth? She had no such right. "You would be wise to keep that overactive vocal processor of yours offline in my presence, Overlord." he growled. "Or you **will** face my wrath..."

"Hmph...What wrath, Megatron? You lost that supposed wrath when you bonded to that ex-Autobot femme." Overlord spat. Blitzwing's crazy face snickered at the comment, Lugnut growled, and Blackarachnia rolled her optics. She was just as annoyed as Megatron, if not more.

"Honestly, Overlord. You are Starscream's femme clone. What would Megatron with that piece of slag covered scrap metal?" Blackarachnia growled. Overlord responded the same way, stalking her way towards the techno-organic Decepticon.

"Oooh! Femme Fight! Ahaha!"

Megatron watch with minor amusement to see his femme warriors threw punches at one another, occasionally adding a slap to face. Blitzwing and Lugnut were laughing hysterically, but it was mostly Blitzwing. Earth curses and Cybertronian curses were thrown back and forth between the two. Tensions had been higher than Megatron waned them to be, but there wasn't much he could do considering the fact that all were anxious get their hands on the Autobots. The femmes even brought their weapons out, firing at one another.

"Hold still so I can fry your organic slagging aft!" Overlord shouted

"Watch what happens when you try, Clone!" Blackarachnia spat.

"Is this what happens whenever I leave? Or are you celebrating my return? 'cause you know how I love a good scrap." a femme's voice spoke. Appearing in the entrance to the throne room was the lithe and bright form of Megatron's spark-mate. She leaned against the wall of the large opening, crossing her arms over her chest. The arguing femmes stopped the fire, weapons still primed, and they looked at their commander's mate with disgust and annoyance.

"I am beyond angry with your result, soldier. Being that you had previous relations with that cyber-ninja, you should have won his spark and brought the girl to me." Megatron growled.

The femme snickered as she moved away from the wall and made her way over to Megatron, swaying her hips in a seductive manner with a smirk on her face. Megatron felt her flickers of fear across their bond. As much as she tried to cover it up with feelings of pleasure and love, the fear was the strongest.

"I don't think I failed entirely. Afterall, I did manage to get that despicable student of Yoketron's to kiss me. I did manage get him...alone...with me for a week." the femme purred, caressing Megatron's helm with two fingers. The Decepticon leader jerked his head away from the femme's affections. Bondmate or not, he did not enjoy being dragged from his task that was at hand.

'_We will have plenty of time for that when I destroy the two beings that stole what is mine_' Megatron's voice purred over her side of their bond.

'_Really? How's it going to be?_' she teased

'_I will treat you as I see fit. You just get to endure it._'

'_Fine. But you owe me big.' _she growled _'I don't know how Prowl's femme can kiss him without getting grossed out! He's a horrid kisser!_'

Megatron laughed through their bond, filling his mate with his love. The others, mostly Overlord, scowled as the two talked over their bond. Megatron knew Overlord wanted to be his bondmate, but it was the bright colored, ex-Autobot that his spark wanted.

"You will get your compensation, love. Just be patient. I need you to do something for me when we go."

"Your wish is my command, Megatron. You know that, I know that...I wouldn't dare defy you, darling." she purred, bowing ever so slightly. Megatron then wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her down onto his lap. The femme let out a pleased moan as Megatron kissed her roughly, and his arms held her in place against his chest. Megatron growled loudly as the femme tried winding her arms around his neck. She dropped her arms obediently when he did.

"Come on, Megs...one quick frag..." she panted, begging him. "then I will leave you alone until you call for me..."

Megatron growled again, only it wasn't from being annoyed. It was her overwhelming, lusty desires that filled him. His natural reaction to his bondmate was to return such feelings, combined with his love.

"I told you to wait...You will get what you desire...Amberstar..." He whispered against her lips.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

**-With Prowl and Mystica-**

It had been quick, nothing like it should have been, but it was the most they could do knowing what was to come. Even though the bonding was short, it was filled with joyous feelings for the both of them and they savored each feeling that came from the other. Sadness, joy, pain, love...all of it was shared when their sparks touched for the first time. Right now, as his new bondmate slept in his arms, Prowl could feel her love radiating in him. He returned it in full, making her smile as she rested. The bonding had not been planned, but from the second Prowl took Mystica into his arms and kissed her, She knew what he wanted. Prowl watched in awe as her chest seemed to harden like metal, rise, and separate. Mystica did this the same time that he did and both basked in the light of their lover's spark.

Now that their sparks pulsed in unison, it wasn't just their love than was shared. It was also thoughts of the past. Things that had happened to each of them, whether bad or good. There were no secrets anymore between. Their sparks were one spark, beating in perfect unison.

Prowl looked down from the starry heavens above to his bondmate lying in the sand next to him. He smiled at her as she slept. He leaned down and kissed her cheek lightly, feeling her spark pulse quicken slightly.

"Prowl..." She whispered.

"I'm here, love."

She opened her eyes, adjusting to the bright light that came from Prowl's visor. She smiled up at him seeing him smiling at her. She was silent for the time being, just admiring her bondmate's beautiful face.

"You know...I couldn't have thought of a better place to bond with you." she whispered. "It was indescribable."

Prowl gently kissed her lips, and she kissed him back while pressing her chest closer against his. She felt his spark pulse in perfect unison with her. She heard its beat and felt the heat radiating off of him.

"I've said it before and I'll say it again. Words cannot describe my love for you."

"I love you too…" she whispered against his lips. Her happiness lasted for mere moments though. The smile that graced her face disappeared and she looked away from Prowl. Now that they were bonded, Prowl easily felt what she did. Mystica rolled over to look at the glowing orb behind her, staring at the crystalline patterns on it.

"Forget it...I won't let you do it." Prowl told her. "It could kill you. I can't lose you."

"I have to, Prowl. I don't know why exactly." She looked at him again. "You won't lose me. I promise."

Prowl gave her a look that expressed the many ways he felt about this. His spark link with her did most of the talking. Sadness, anger, fear, love...all mingled together creating the oddest of sensations for Mystica...He didn't want to let her go and that was made fully clear. Mystica reached up and caressed his face lovingly, a smile gracing her face.

"You know...I never thought I would get to bond with you. I was so sure that we would go on in life without that special link...yet here we are." she whispered. "You don't need to worry, Prowl. Everything will be alright."

They laid in silence for a short while more. Mystica brought her lips to his one more time. Prowl was hesitant to return to her the passion she so desired. He didn't want this to be the last kiss they shared. After months of the foolishness of waiting, Prowl got what he wanted most. The one thing that prevented him from leaving this world and entering the Well of All Sparks...His love...Mystica...

But he returned it anyways.

The lovers pulled apart, both slightly hesitant. Mystica gave Prowl a small smile, again giving him her love to him. She got up and approached the All-Spark, fully knowing what she had to do.

Bond with the All-Spark and become the All-Spark..

_

**AH! CLIFFIE!**  
**Total disappointment? Liked it? Loved it? Please leave a review and let me know. Don't want to review, fine by me. **  
**I want to keep you readers happy. **  
**Make sure you vote in the poll!**

**Oel ngati kameie (I see you)**  
**Nga yawne lu oer. (I love you)**

**GOD BLESS!**  
**Mystica Prime**


End file.
